


When I Look In Your Eyes

by Destiel_Storyteller (911BucksGirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Blended family, College, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, High School, High School Senior Dean Winchester/College Student Castiel, Lacrosse, Lacrosse Team, M/M, Mary gets married, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Scent Bond, Scent Marking, Scent Mating, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Smut, Stepfather, Swim Team, Swimming, Teen Romance, True Mates (sorta), Weddings, sex on the first date, stepmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/911BucksGirl/pseuds/Destiel_Storyteller
Summary: 17-year old Dean Winchester was having the best summer ever! He found an Alpha who was hot, athletically built, and he had fallen in love with him almost instantly. Castiel Novak was everything that Dean had dreamt of since he was an Omega and it would seem he loved him too. Nothing could stand in the way of his happiness.21-year-old Castiel Novak almost had everything he wanted…he had a successful father. He was the Captain of the River Valley University’s Lacrosse and Swim Teams. He was at the top of his class at Horticultural College…life was good. Then he met Dean Winchester…he had never felt like this toward anyone, let alone an Omega. Dean Winchester was sassy, adorable, beautiful…and everything Castiel ever wanted.Then the night before Dean's mom's wedding changed EVERYTHING...he met his mom's Alpha's family...His Alpha...the guy he'd been falling in love with was now his new stepbrother. They know they can't be together...but could fate have other plans? What will happen when the young lovers find out that they had connected on a deeper level than they anticipated? Will they find a happily ever after...together?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 56
Kudos: 112





	1. THE CAST/Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49740982732/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**CASTIEL NOVAK** **, 21**

**College Student**

**Studying Horticulture and business**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49729866746/in/dateposted-public/)

**DEAN WINCHESTER** **, 17**

**High School Senior**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49729869056/in/dateposted-public/)

**JAMES** **NOVAK** **, 55**

**Managing partner of Cornerstone Law Firm**

**Mary's new Alpha/Husband; Castiel's father; Dean and Sam's stepfather**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49729328913/in/dateposted-public/)

**MARY WINCHESTER** **, 43**

**High School Nurse**

**James' new Omega/Wife; Dean and Sam's mother; Castiel's stepmother**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49729329488/in/dateposted-public/)

**MICHAEL** **NOVAK** , **31**

**In Charge of the Business Law Division at Cornerstone Law Firm**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49729328343/in/dateposted-public/)

**LUCIFER NOVAK** **, 29**

**In charge of the Family Law division of Cornerstone Law Firm**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49729329973/in/dateposted-public/)

**RAPHAEL** **NOVAK** **, 27**

**Doctor at Cottonwood Grove Memorial Hospital**

**Pediatric Doctor**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49729323238/in/dateposted-public/)

**GABRIEL NOVAK** **, 25**

**Producer/Director**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49730200092/in/dateposted-public/)

**SAM WINCHESTER** **, 13**

**8th Grader at Cottonwood Grove Junior High**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

**-July 27, 2019...**

Dean looked at himself in the mirror one last time before heading downstairs. He smiled as he rounded the staircase and heard his mom playing an old Bob Seger song. His smile widened as he watched his 13-year-old brother dance around with her. In the last couple of years, she’d been really happy and Dean had a feeling who was making her happy…

James.

They had met when his brother was her divorce lawyer and she was divorcing Dean and Sam’s father, John. John had done something stupid and got himself arrested and put in jail for the next 12 years. Like an idiot, he seriously thought Mary Campbell Winchester would wait for him. However, about a year into his sentence, Mary decided to file for divorce and move on with her life. 

Of course, he didn’t think she ever expected to find an Alpha who treated her like a Queen and cherished every moment with her. And he seemed to be really cool with having 2 teenage kids in his house...again. He knew that James had 5 boys himself, the youngest was 21 years old, so it wouldn’t be such a problem.

However, James had informed him that he’d be the first Omega, besides his deceased wife, that he’d have around. At first, Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that admission but then James explained that all his boys are Alphas and he hopes he doesn’t do anything to offend him because he’s a little out of practice. Dean thought it was sweet. Not many Alphas--not the ones he knew anyway--cared about that kind of thing. 

However, he thought it was kinda weird that the man never really talked about his sons or even said them by name. Although, Dean figured it was because he wanted him and Sam to get to know him before he introduced them or talked about his boys. He and Sam have only known the guy for a few months. Of course, it was after James proposed to their mother, but he wasn’t going to be picky about that.

Mom was happy and that was all he was going to be focused on for now. He’d wonder about that later. Right now he had a stupid blind date to get to. A blind date that he really wasn’t looking forward to at all. He was still trying to figure out how Benny’s girlfriend, Andrea knew a dude who’d be willing to go out with a male Omega. Not that it should ever be a problem. 

Everyone knew that biologically speaking it had nothing to do with their primary genders, but if you went by his luck it seemed to be that way. It was like the guys that he seemed to attract were Alphas who were all worried about how it would **_look_ **and not how they felt. So, for Andrea to find a guy who didn’t seem to find fault with his primary gender was a diamond in the rough in his opinion.

Mary Winchester looked up and smiled at her oldest son. “Hey, Sweetie.”

He smiled. “Hi, mom.” He smiled at Sam. “Nice footwork, Sammy.”

The 13-year-old sighed, exasperated. “I really wish you’d stop calling me that. It’s Sam!”

Mary looked at him curiously for a moment and then Dean smiled when he literally saw the lightbulb go off. “Oh! Your date with that guy Andrea found for you.”

He nodded. “Right.” He looked at the digital display on the stove and smiled. “I gotta go. We live further away than he does from the Lighthouse.”

She stopped him. “You’re eating at the Lighthouse?”

He nodded. “That’s what Andrea said. Why?”

She shook her head. “No reason. That’s just one of the most expensive restaurants in the town, besides the one in the hotel anyway.”

His stomach dropped nervously just then. Winchesters didn’t do well in fancy places.

* * *

As Castiel buttoned his sleeves into place he felt a slight tug on his pant’s pocket. When he looked down, he saw his brother shoving a packet of Alpha-specialized condoms into his pocket. He rolled his eyes and pulled them out as the shorter Alpha began using the other pocket to shove in a can of mace.

“Damnit, Gabriel! What are you doing?!” he exclaimed in question as he quickly pulled them both out of his pockets. “What is wrong with you?”

“What?” he asked innocently. “The guy’s gonna want you to be prepared, Cassie.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t a small box of Alpha-specialized condoms make the assumption that we _do_ think with our knots?”

“He’s got you there, Gabe.”

They both looked up to see their father, James walk into the room after pushing off of the doorframe of Cas’ room. James was a tall man, about 6’2” with ebony dark hair that was perpetually mussed and whiskey-colored eyes. 

Gabe looked from his dad to his younger brother. “Look, I get it, okay? But you never know when the opportunity will happen that you may need one.” Gabriel smiled and said, “Now, remember, Little Brother, aim to knot. And when you do get in there, have fun with it...drag it out for him and you.”

James watched his little boy as he nervously tugged at his sleeves. He tapped his son’s arm. “Stop it. You’re making him nervous.” He turned him to face him and helped him with his collar. “Hold still, Little Man. You’ve got your collar all twisted.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Cas said as he fixed the collar and he fixed his shirt. He looked into his dad’s eyes. “Why am I so nervous?”

James smiled. “That’s easy to answer.” He smiled at his son as he smoothed down the cuff. “It’s because you want it to mean something this time.” He looked into his eyes. “It’s the same way I felt with your mom and with Mary.”

Cas loved how his father lit up when he would talk about Mary. He just hoped that he’d find someone that would make him light up like that. He had hope that maybe his date could have potential. He exhaled. 

James smiled and looked into the eyes of his youngest. “You’ll do great, Little Man. Just remember everything I taught you and--”

“Make sure to empty the hose before you reel it back--”

Gabriel’s words were cut off by their father slapping him upside the head. The older Novak glared at him. “Shut up.” He smiled. “You look great. Remember one thing: have fun tonight. Ignore what your brother says and just enjoy yourself and if it’s right you’ll know.”

He smiled and hugged him. He glared at Gabe. “You’re an asshole.”

Gabriel shrugged. “But you love me.”

“Right now it’s only out of obligation and nothing more.”

Gabriel faked being hurt as the younger Alpha walked out of his room. “Oh, Cassie, I’m wounded.”

“You’ll recover,” he deadpanned. “I’m sure there’s someone in your infamous book that’ll comfort you.”

James chuckled as he jogged down the stairs after Castiel. They watched him leave, James, making sure he had enough cash before he walked to his brand new classic Chevy Corvette. James turned to Gabriel. "Please, tell me your brother was just messin' with you and you don't actually have a book full of women that'll please you or comfort you?"

Gabriel smirked and shrugged. “Dad, they like the Trickster. What can I say?”

James shoved him in the house and said, "Oh, get in there! The mere fact that you call yourself that..." the door closed before the neighbors heard it.

* * *

Dean nervously spun the silver band on his right ring finger and he remembered what Andrea said of his looks… ‘dark messy hair, blue eyes and it feels like he commands the room’. He tried to look everywhere for someone who looked the way she had described him, but he hadn’t found anyone. He had prayed that the guy wasn’t standing him up. How embarrassing was it to think that he’d have to walk out of here? 

“Dean?”

Dean looked up and his heart literally skipped a beat and started running the Boston Marathon. The guy wasn’t just ‘good looking’ he was fucking Adonis. She was right with the perpetually mussed onyx colored hair and azure-colored eyes. And she never said he was athletically muscular. Dean swallowed. “C-C-C-Cas-Cas-Castiel?”

He smiled. “Yes,” he said and held out his hand.

Dean reached his hand out and took his hand. A crackle of energy passed between them, hot and raw, carnal. He smiled up at him. “Please, sit.”

He smiled nervously. “Thank you.” He exhaled slowly, the Omega’s scent invading his nose. Bananas and honey. He had never smelled that type of combination on an Omega, smelled nice. “Sorry, I’m late. I had...a family issue.”

Dean smiled. “It’s alright. You’re here now.” He thanked the waiter for the menu and then leaned into Castiel before opening it. “I’ve never actually been here before.” The scent of bacon and pepper swirled around him and his groin tightened. 

Castiel smiled. “Neither have I,” he admitted as he watched Dean’s gorgeous green eyes sparkle. “I’ve been to the one in the hotel. My oldest brother had his wedding rehearsal dinner there.”

Dean wrinkled his nose. Castiel saw the gesture and winced slightly. “I take it you don’t like it?”

He shook his head. “No. Not really.”

“May I ask why?”

He sipped at his water before he answered. “Um...I had a date stand me up there once.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

Dean looked up into his eyes and realized that the man sincerely meant that. “Thank you.” He opened the menu and looked at his options. 

Castiel looked through his lashes at the Omega and saw him discreetly worry over the menu. “Order anything you want.”

His head whipped up. “Really?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.”

Dean smiled. “Thank you.” He looked at the female Beta waitress and said, “I’ll have the Salisbury steak with the onions and gravy over egg noodles, please?”

Castiel smiled. “Oh, that sounds good. I’ll have that too. Could you bring us two glasses of Coke too.”

She nodded. “Yes, sir.”

They handed their menus to her and Castiel picked up his water. “So, um...Dean, do you have siblings?”

He nodded. “I do. I have a younger brother. His name is Sam. He’s thirteen. And beginning to be a health nut.”

Castiel laughed and Dean’s heart stuttered. “I take it you’re not?”

He shook his head. “No. Sammy takes after my mom that way. I take after my dad.”

Castiel smiled, loving that he called his brother by what he suspected was a childhood nickname. Dean looked at the Alpha. “What about you? You said oldest brother a few minutes ago. So, how many do you have?”

“Um...four,” he answered. He sighed. “My mother was a very religious woman.” He cleared his throat. “We were all named after angels.”

Dean was taken aback by his admission and choked a little on his water. “Really?”

He nodded. “My four older brothers are all named after the Archangels, while I was named after the Angel of Thursday.”

Dean fought the smile. He wasn’t going to tease him about it, but he thought it was kinda cute.” He wiggled a little in his chair. “Let me guess, Michael, um...Gabriel...um...wasn’t Lucifer one?”

He nodded. “He was before he was exiled from Heaven for rebelling against God. However, that wasn’t entirely true….” his voice trailed off when he realized that his mother’s forced religious teachings were coming out. “Sorry.”

Dean shook his head. “No. Go ahead.” In truth, he enjoyed listening to him talk. He talked differently than he was used to hearing with anyone else. He kinda reminded him of James. He reached over and took the Alpha’s hand, “Please.”

Cas felt the swirl of caramelized bananas and smiled. He enjoyed his geek moments. “He was exiled from Heaven for committing a sin. The sin that corrupted Lucifer was pride.”

Dean nodded. “Wow..so he was basically like all of the Alphas in my senior class.”

Cas laughed. “If you say so.”

He laughed and sipped his water. “So, is your brother like his namesake?”

He shook his head vigorously. “No. That would be Raphael. He’s a doctor...well, an intern over at CGMH.” He sighed. “Lucifer’s a great guy. He was a great big brother. He’s sassy, sarcastic, but has a huge heart. He’s a lawyer at the family firm. He specializes in Family Law.”

Dean’s heart fluttered at the way he talked about his brother. He could tell there was immense love and admiration there. “Sounds like you guys are close.”

“We are. I’m close with Michael, Luc, and Gabriel...and my dad.”

He nodded. “Cool. It’s just me, my brother and my mom.” He sighed. “Well, she’s getting married in about a week and a half so I’ll have a much bigger family after that.”

He smiled. “My dad’s getting married too. My mom died when I was six and dad hasn’t found anyone since until he met his fiancee.”

“That’s cool. I’m glad he found someone he felt comfortable sharing his life with again.” He reached for Castiel’s hand again. “I’m sorry about your mom.”

His stomach dipped a little. “Thank you.”

They talked all through dinner and actually really enjoyed themselves. Dean had never laughed so hard and actually enjoyed dinner with anyone as much as he had with Castiel. They shared interests, which surprised him considering he was in college and Dean was still a miserable high school senior. He glanced at his watch and sighed. The Alpha would probably end the date with dinner. 

“Dean?”

Dean came back to reality and smiled at the man across the table from him. “Yes?”

“If you’re having a good time, how about you pick our next stop?”

Dean smiled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah, and if you wouldn’t mind one of us can drive the other.”

He nodded. “That sounds good.” Dean drank the rest of his soda and smiled at the Alpha. “You really want to trust me with the next spot?”

Castiel’s gut knotted with lust as he saw the desire in his green eyes. “Strangely enough, yes.”

“Okay. How do you feel about karaoke?”

The Alpha laughed. “Let’s go.” They stood from the table and he asked, “Will you wait for me at the door while I go pay?”

He nodded. He stood near the podium where reservations were made while the Alpha paid for dinner. God, how did he get so lucky to be here with this guy? He was like his very own dream Alpha. He was sweet, funny and he treated him with respect, which with the Alphas he knew was a huge thing. He couldn’t remember how many times his dad degrading him for his secondary gender. Calling him a bitch and everything else other Omegas hated being called. The one that stuck though was him being called a “hole” and that “no Alpha would want him as a mate, a hole for his knot, yes”. Cas made him think that maybe there was one…

Castiel smiled at him and tilted his head curiously when realized that he wasn’t watching him. He could smell the slight hint of burnt bananas and knew the Omega was upset. “Dean?”

The Omega smiled at him and said, “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”

Castiel had no idea what just happened. What had he done? He caught up to him and turned him gently to face him, carefully putting his back against his car. “Hey, did I do something wrong?”

Dean’s heart fell. He shook his head. “No, Alpha,” he murmured softly. “Never.”

“Then pardon me for pointing this out, but your scent--”

“Oh!” Dean said and smiled. “That wasn’t because you did something.” He sighed. He looked into his blue eyes and hoped what he had to say didn’t make the Alpha run, because usually if being a male Omega didn’t make them run, the fact that his father was in prison for rape usually did it. _But it’s better to know now than to get your heart too far into it._ “Okay. I’m telling you this because you were honest about your mom, so I’ll tell you about my dad. Even though I pretty much know that this will…” he felt his chest tighten as his stomach knotted. He really liked this guy and he hoped that he didn’t bolt once he heard what Dean had to say. “My dad’s in prison.”

Castiel nodded. “Okay. Do you want to tell me why?”

“Not particularly,” he murmured. “But I will.” He took a breath. “He was convicted of rape of an Omega while they were in Heat. And as you’re probably thinking it wasn’t my mom. It was the one-nightstand that he had found that night.” He sighed. “My father had a tendency to cheat on my mother...a LOT. I have a younger half-brother who is proof of that.”

He sighed. “My father wasn’t a nice guy. He was always so stern, militant and if he asked you to do something you were expected to do it or suffer for your disobedience.”

Castiel wasn’t an idiot. He knew what Dean was saying. Probably because of what he saw with him in the restaurant--his sassy side--Dean got abused a lot for mouthing off to his father because he didn’t agree with what he wanted. “Oh, Dean…”

“My father and Sam usually went at it more than he and I did, but I would usually take the brunt of his punishment for talking back to him. Of course, my dad didn’t have a problem beating me for Sam’s disrespect. I’m the weak little bitch who has disgraced the Winchester name.”

Castiel sighed softly, caressing his cheek. “Well, first, I would never judge you for your father’s actions. It sounds like to me that your father’s exactly where he deserves to be. But that’s not your fault or Sam’s. And I am so desperately sorry you had to endure it as long as you did.” He looked into his eyes and he couldn’t seem to look away. They were so intense as they looked back at him like they were waiting for him to do something. 

So, Castiel did the one thing he’d been wanting to do. “Please, forgive me…”

“For wha--”

Castiel’s mouth came down on his in a kiss that was so sweet, tender and slow that Dean’s body ached. He gently pulled back and Dean’s head felt like it was floating away. “Wow…” Dean murmured. “...that was…”

He nodded. “Yeah.” He looked into his eyes again. “I hope I’m not assuming anything that isn’t there, but as the Alpha who is beginning to care a lot about you, I don’t like that you talk about yourself like that, because that’s not who I see when I look at you.”

“Wha…” he gasped softly as the Alpha caressed his fingertips up and down his arm. He felt his stomach flutter and knot at his touch and he lifted his eyes to his. “Cas…”

“I see an amazing guy. You’re funny, sweet, caring, nurturing and wonderful.” He smiled. “And you have just enough sass in you to make things interesting.” He caressed his fingers from Dean’s cheek to his shoulder--taking his time on his neck. “And you’re beautiful--both inside and out.”

Dean’s stomach twisted as he hardened. He lifted his eyes to Cas’ again and murmured, “Alpha…”

Castiel growled softly before taking his mouth again. Dean moaned as the Alpha gently pushed his tongue inside, the kiss igniting a bone-melting fire through them both. Dean had never been kissed with such passion and care at the same time. Usually, they were forceful, but this was... **_amazing_ **. 

He pushed himself into the Alpha as he deepened the kiss. Taking the hint, Castiel pressed himself into Dean. The Omega groaned when he felt his erection rub against his. Dean had no idea when it happened, but he wound his arms around his neck and pulled him down deeper. Their tongues entwined and Dean moaned into his mouth. 

They tasted each other deeply and Castiel knew from this moment that there would never be a kiss like this ever again. There was something different about Dean that he couldn’t quite figure out yet, but he knew he was going to have a lot of fun figuring it out. He gently, slowly pulled back, lingering over the kiss. “You’re absolutely incredible.”

Dean nodded. “You…” he was trying to catch his breath, “...too.”

He kissed his lips quickly. “Shall we go to the next stop?”

Dean smiled and nodded. “Um...you drive.”

Castiel smiled. “Then get in.”

Dean looked down at the beautiful maroon colored classic 80s Corvette and he smiled. “This is yours?”

He gave him a wide toothy smile. “Yep. A twenty-first birthday present from my dad...for making the Dean’s List.” He got into the driver’s seat of the sexy car.

Dean laughed to himself and got into the car. He looked at the Alpha. “So you’re a nerd.”

He shrugged and Dean immediately knew his mistake. He looked at the man and whispered, “Alpha.”

Castiel looked at him, smiling. He kissed him softly. Dean looked at him. “I’m sorry.”

Castiel smiled. “Don’t worry about it. Raphael calls me a nerd all the time.”

Dean smirked. “Well, you’re the sexiest nerd I know.”

He laughed. “Thank you.”

“Drive, Alpha.”

* * *

Castiel parked his car at a place called the Black Spur. He’d heard about it. He had heard that this was usually where loose Omegas went to pick someone up. He had no idea why, especially since they just met, but he felt very uncomfortable with the knowledge that Dean came here. He looked through the windshield and then at Dean. “You come here?”

He nodded. “I haven’t been here since my dad went to prison, but yeah. I used to come to do karaoke here.”

He hummed. Dean looked at him and smiled. “You okay?”

He nodded and got out of the car as he said, “Trying to not say anything in fear that I’d sound like an asshole.”

Dean smirked as he got out of the car and walked to the Alpha. “I take it if we were to take this exclusive you’d request that I not come here...without you or someone you trust?”

“Yes,” he said and released a defeated sigh. “I sound like a jerk.”

He chuckled and took his hand. He had to admit it felt nice to have someone care like that so soon. “No, you don’t.” He kissed his cheek. “It’s nice.” He kept their hands connected as he walked in front of him. “My dad knows the owner. Before he got fired as a cop, he used to do favors for the owner and in exchange, he wouldn’t broadcast that dad used his bar to pick up Omegas. Which is why he got fired as a cop.”

Cas kept the growl in check as he said, “I’m really beginning to dislike your father.”

Dean smiled. “Which is one of the many reasons my mom divorced him. Now, she’s getting married next Saturday to a really cool guy who doesn’t seem to have an issue with taking care of another Alpha’s children.”

“Any self-respecting and dignified Alpha wouldn’t.”

Dean smirked. “You’re really hot when you’re trying to not go Alpha with what I’m telling you.”

“Why are you talking so freely? Andrea said you had a wall up stronger than Fort Knox.”

He shrugged. “I don’t know. Normally she’d be right, but for some reason you’re different.” He stopped them both at the door and whispered, “We’re different.”

Cas smiled and kissed his lips. “Glad you think so too.”

Dean pulled the door open and walked in first, keeping Cas’ hand in his. Cas closed the gap between them and put his hand on his stomach as he said, “So, how come you know what your dad did here?”

Heat uncurled in his abdomen at his touch in what an Omega considered to be not only an intimate place but an erogenous zone. “Because he was hoping his firstborn son was going to be an Alpha, so he thought I would turn out like him.” Dean turned into his arms and asked, “Will you sing for me?”

Cas didn’t say anything for a long few minutes. “How does it work here?”

“Um...tonight’s DJ’s Pick. So basically the DJ picks the song after you submit your name.”

“Oh, Dean...I...don't know.”

He picked up 2 slips and said to Castiel. “We’ll watch a couple of them and if you still feel uncomfortable then I won’t pressure you into it. However, if you think this will work I was going to sing too.”

Castiel laughed. “All right. Let’s watch and I’ll give you my answer after Karate Kid up there and the RuPaul wanna-be finish their songs.”

Dean looked to the stage and smiled when he listened to the song. It was the love song from the first Karate Kid movie. He smirked when he saw the drag queen. He laughed. “Nice description, but that’s Bella Glama. She’s like a karaoke legend, Babe.”

Ignoring the flutter his belly made, he leaned forward and whispered into Dean’s ear, “I don’t care if she’s the reincarnation of Cleopatra herself, someone should really tell her with her build fishnets don’t exactly look good.”

Dean couldn’t help it, he threw his head back and laughed. He kissed him deeply. “Oh, Babe, I’m so glad I convinced you to come.” His smile widened. “This is gonna be fun.”

He laughed and put an arm around his waist. “Glad you think so. I’m not entirely sure.”

About an hour later, it was Bella Glama’s turn to bring down the house. However, there was only one conclusion that Cas had...drunk people should never get a microphone... _ever_.

Cas watched as the beautiful blond who’d been MCing the karaoke night all night, who was named Jamie took the stage again. “Thanks, Bella. You were amazing as always.” She smiled at the crowd. “Okay. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a fan favorite who has finally returned…” the woman smiled. “Dean Winchester get your sexy ass up here!”

He smiled. Turned to Cas and kissed him deeply, dragging it out. Of course, the Alpha complied (he wasn’t an idiot), but the catcalls and excitement had him pulling back sooner than he wanted. “Good luck,” he whispered.

“Thank you.” Dean walked up on the stage and bowed for the excited people. “Thanks, guys.” He looked at the DJ. “Do your worst, Ash.”

Ash smirked as he picked a song and pressed play. The opening chords to Survivor’s Eye of the Tiger began playing. Dean laughed and gave a sexy wink to Cas, before he started singing:

_Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

Cas felt a shot of lust lance through him as he watched Dean move around the stage and get into the song. He had an incredible voice. It was deep, but smoky at the same time. And he looked damn sexy up there as he played the crowd.

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Had the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

_The eye of the tiger_

  
  


At the end of the song, the entire bar cheered happily. Jamie walked up on the stage and took the microphone from him. “Thank you, Dean. As always, that was amazing.”

He nodded and walked off of the stage. He stood next to Cas. Jamie began with the next singer. “Okay, guys, we’ve got a newcomer tonight. Casteel.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues...
> 
> Destiel Smut...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49740982732/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

Castiel exhaled and felt Dean squeeze his fingers before the Alpha went up to the stage. The DJ cued the song and Cas was relieved when he heard the chords to the old 80s TV show theme song. However, he kept the nervous expression in place on purpose as he put the microphone to his mouth. 

_Look at what's happened to me_

_I can't believe it myself_

_Suddenly I'm up on top of the world_

_It should have been somebody else_

Dean smiled as he continued to hit the high notes on key. The guy could definitely sing. Dean wasn’t entirely sure considering when he started out he sounded kinda squeaky, but truthfully he sounded really good. 

_Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air_

_I never thought I could feel so free_

_Flyin' away on a wing and a prayer_

_Who could it be?_

_Believe it or not, it's just me_

_Just like the light of a new day_

_It hit me from out of the blue_

_Breaking me out of the spell I was in_

_Making all of my wishes come true_

_Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air_

_I never thought I could feel so free_

_Flyin' away on a wing and a prayer_

_Who could it be?_

_Believe it or not, it's just me_

_This is too good to be true_

_Look at me falling for you_

_Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air_

_I never thought I could feel so free_

_Flyin' away on a wing and a prayer_

_Who could it be?_

_Believe it or not, it's just me_

_Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air_

_I never thought I could feel so free_

_Flyin' away on a wing and a prayer_

_Who could it be?_

_Believe it or not, it's just me_

_Believe it or not, I'm walkin' on air_

_I never thought I could feel so free_

_Flyin' away on a wing and a prayer_

_Who could it be?_

_Believe it or not, it's just me_

  
  
  


He walked off the stage and immediately smelt the scent of aroused Omega. He walked up to Dean. “Dean?”

He took his hand and pulled him out of the bar. He pushed him up against the wall of the bar and kissed him senseless. Cas moaned and put an arm around his waist, the other hand on the back of his head. He turned him against the wall and deepened the kiss. 

Dean moaned into his mouth. The Alpha could kiss, he’d give him that much. He sighed. “I wanna be alone with you,” he panted. 

“Then let’s get out of here,” he said, breathing heavily. “There’s somewhere where we can be alone despite it being totally outside.”

“Okay. I gotta say I’m intrigued.”

Cas took his hand and pulled him toward his car. He opened the door for him and kissed his lips before Dean slid in. He closed the door and walked around to the driver’s side. He got in and brought the car to life. He exhaled slowly. He just hoped that his inner wolf didn’t try to push his way in.

* * *

Cas moaned into the Omega’s mouth. They had gotten to his house not long after they had left the bar. However, instead of parking the car in the driveway, he took the dirt road that only people who knew of the wooded area knew about. He parked the car at the wooden pole fence and as soon as he put the car into park, Dean was up over the seat and kissing him senseless. Of course, he had enough sense to stop it long enough to ask him to get into the backseat, which is where they were now.

Cas gasped before diving back in. The Omega was easily becoming intoxicating and highly addictive. The scents in the car mingled. It was a unique scent of Bananas, honey, and jerky. To Dean it was amazing. 

Cas gently stopped the Omega and he took a breath. “Maybe we should stop, Sweetheart.”

“Don’t wanna,” he murmured. He leaned forward to take his mouth, but Cas dodged him. “What…?”

“Let me ask you something.”

“Okay,” he said.

“Have you ever…?”

Dean shook his head. “No, but I could--”

“Then we’re not doing this here--”

“But, Cas!” he exclaimed. “I know what--”

“Calm down, Baby, I’m not saying we’re not going to, but I think we can do a little bit better under the circumstances than the tiny backseat of my Corvette.”

He stopped and put his hands on Cas’ abs. “So where?”

He smiled. “How about out there?” he nodded outside.

“Won’t someone see us?!” he questioned. “I mean, I don’t know if I want my first time to be seen by--” his words died against Cas’ lips. 

“This is my dad’s property.”

He looked at him. “Your dad owns this?”

He nodded. “My brothers and I...well, the ones I get along with...go camping back here every summer.” He smiled and tapped his thigh. “Come on. I’ve got blankets in the trunk.”

Dean climbed out first and then Cas came out. He unlocked the trunk and pulled out the two blankets he always kept inside. He draped them over his arm and took Dean’s hand with the other. They walked down the dirt trail for a few minutes and then Cas stopped at a moonlit clearing. He walked into it and unfolded the blanket. He toed out of his shoes and got on the blanket. “Come here, Sweetheart.”

He walked to the blanket, took his shoes off and got to his knees. He looked into Dean’s eyes. “I’m not going to rush this. It’s your first time and trust me you’ll want to remember.”

“Do you remember yours?”

“Yes, but not for the same reasons you’re going to remember yours.”

Dean looked at the Alpha. “What happened?”

“Let’s just say that things happened that I wish I could take back.”

“Was it an Omega?”

“Yes. An extremely aggressive Omega.”

Dean had a feeling what he was trying to say to him, but he didn’t push it. He crawled on his knees and began running his hands up and down his legs. “Then I think...you deserve a do-over yourself. Especially with someone who won’t take advantage of the fact that you have a knot.” He bunched up his t-shirt and pulled his t-shirt over his head. 

Cas rose up and began placing kisses from his chin to his chest. Dean moaned. He pushed Cas’ t-shirt up and over his own head, then without much of a break the Alpha went back to kissing his upper body. Cas broke the kisses and requested, “Lay back, please?”

Dean laid back on the blanket and Cas looked at him. “May I take your pants off?”

He nodded. “Please...my slick’s making them sticky.”

He unbuttoned the pants, pulled them off of his hips and tugged. He dropped them in the grass and he caressed his legs. “God...you should be naked all the time, Sweetheart.” He placed a kiss right above his boxer-briefs. 

Dean moaned, “Alpha…”

Cas could smell the delicious scent of warm bananas and honey. He hummed. “You smell so good.”

“You too,” he murmured. 

Castiel took the Omega into his hand and Dean jerked. “Relax, Sweetheart. I promise I’ll be gentle.” he pressed kisses to both upper thighs and Dean moaned. Castiel took him into his hand again and began to slowly pump him.

Dean let out an obscene moan. He wasn’t gonna lie, he’s jerked himself off, but to have someone else doing it? It felt incredible! 

Castiel felt him twitch in his hand and he smiled. “You like when I do that, huh?”

“God, yes….God, Baby, don’t stop.”

He smiled and leaned forward, licking the tip of the Omega’s cock. Dean arched off the blanket, calling Cas’ name. Cas put a hand on his abdomen. He began working him like he was an ice cream cone that Cas hadn’t had in forever. 

He had never felt anything this amazing before. He knew from his Omega teachers that for him sex would be on a lot of different levels--emotional and sensual, to name the more intense ones. He threaded his fingers in Cas’ hair and moaned. “Alpha…”

His mouth worshipped at the altar that the beautiful Omega. Soon all that was hear in the wooded area was Cas enjoying Dean, and Dean moaning and grunting. He pulled off him and looked into his eyes. “May I…?”

Dean looked into his eyes. “You want to take your mouth down…?”

He nodded. “More than anything. I wanna know if you’re gonna taste like bananas or honey.” 

Dean chuckled, remembering what his dad said. “Babe, you remember that’s a myth, right? Male Omegas tasting like their scent?”

Cas looked into his eyes. “Who told you that?”

Dean shrugged. Cas smiled. “Well, let’s find out for sure.”

He lifted Dean’s legs, positioned his ass in the right position and then laid out before him. He first started with the slick that was sliding down each side of the inside of his legs.

Dean saw white bursts of light as he felt the wet warmth of the Alpha’s tongue licking up his slick. “Jesus, Cas…”

He smiled as he stopped long enough to say to Dean. “By the way, whoever told you that doesn’t know. You taste like caramelized bananas.” As he continued to lick up the slick, he took his forefinger and teased Dean’s hole. He put a hand on his belly as the Omega arched off the blanket. 

Dean moaned. He couldn’t believe it. This man was a God. To be so willing to show him pleasure was the most unselfish thing he ever knew an Alpha to be like. “Fuck, Cas….way too good…” he felt himself about to come and stopped the Alpha. “Stop, please. I want to come with you buried inside of me.”

Cas stopped, wiped his mouth and kissed the Omega. “Are you allergic to latex?”

He shook his head. “No.”

Cas stood, pulled out the box of condoms and smiled sheepishly at his...the Omega. He wasn’t his! “My brother is an asshole.”

Dean laughed and helped him pull his pants down. Cas stepped out of them and Dean tossed them on top of his. He picked up the box and looked at it as Cas kissed his shoulder, neck. “Alpha specialized,” he murmured. He read the label on the box out loud. “Knot-Popping prevention”.” He looked at Cas. “You’re not gonna pop?”

“Dad always told me that knotting with someone is a discussion, not a decision to be made in thirty seconds. So, if we decide to we’ll talk about that later, Sweetheart.”

Dean smiled up at him. “I have a feeling I’m going to love your father.”

He laughed. “He is that kind of guy.” He looked into Dean’s eyes. “Continue?”

He nodded. “But let me?”

“As long as you promise not to tease, because baby, I’m gonna be totally honest here, I’m so fucking hard right now I’d--”

Dean stopped his words with his mouth. “No teasing. I promise.” 

Trusting him, he handed him one of the foiled packets. Dean ripped it open and rolled it on. Dean bit his lip nervously. Cas looked down at him. “Babe?”

“I’m nervous,” he murmured. “I heard from my friend Garth that it hurts.”

Condom securely in place, Cas sat on his knees. “We don’t have--”

“I want to!” Dean exclaimed a little too excitedly. “It’s just that…”

“We’ll go slow and if at any time you want to stop, we’ll stop, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

He smiled and kissed him as the Omega laid back on the blanket. Cas caressed his hands up and down his body. “Your skin is so soft, then you mix in your scent…”

Dean smiled. “I know. Right now you smell like jerky.”

“Jerky?”

He nodded. “I’ve got a guilty pleasure for jerky.”

Cas laughed softly. “Good to know.”

Dean laughed, taking his face in his hands, he kissed him. He let the Alpha settle between his thighs and smiled. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Castiel smirked and kissed him, deepening the kiss almost instantly. As they kissed and Dean was distracted, Cas adjusted himself. He slowly began to enter the Omega. Dean felt his hole widening and the burning sensation. He moaned, breaking the kiss. “Damn…”

“Breathe, Honey Bee.” He kissed his lips. “You’re doing such a great job.”

Dean took a breath and released it. Castiel nodded. “That’s my boy. Good job.” He pushed in a little more and waited as Dean hissed out. He kissed his lips again. He peppered kisses all over. He waited for him to adjust and pushed the rest of the way in. 

Dean hissed out a breath and put his hands on each of Cas’ pecs. “Fuck…”

He slowly began to move in and out of him. Dean gasped at the sensations as the Alpha moved in and out of him. “Oh, shit.” He gripped Cas’ shoulders. “Oh, God...that feels good.”

“No burn?” he grunted as he worked.

“A little…” he moaned. “We’ll talk about it later.” He looked into his eyes. “No more talking….shit…”

Dean shifted his hips to wrap his legs around Cas’ waist and stuttered a gasp. “Oh...I think you went deeper.”

“I did,” he said and began moving in and out of him at a faster pace.

Soon the wooded area was filled with the sounds of sex, mating and encouraging words. Heart pounding, body quivering, Dean screamed and his releases spilled between them. Moments later, Cas fell over the cliff, stiffening and releasing a loud groan.

Dean could have sworn he blacked out for about 10 seconds. He was sure of it. Sated, his arms fell onto the blanket and he sighed as the Alpha above him collapsed on top of him. “Shit, Babe...for a first time….it was most definitely memorable and absolutely mind-blowing.”

Cas laughed softly into Dean’s clammy skin. “You’re telling me.”

“I hope that’s not the only time--” his words died yet again as Cas leaned up and kissed his lips.

“No. Definitely not.” He looked up at him. “We can do that as many times as you want.” He moved and crawled up and laid next to him. He put his arms around him and kissed him again. “You were amazing.”

“Better than the other one?”

He nodded. “Absolutely.” He ran his fingers down his arm and intertwined his with Dean’s. He kissed his hand. “I would love to see you again...and not only because we just had sex.”

He laughed and faced him. “I’d love that too. However, it’ll have to be before the weekend. I have my mom’s wedding.” He smiled. “I’m giving her away.”

He smiled. “What time is the wedding?”

“Um...next Saturday, one o’clock.”

“Bummer. That’s the same time as my dad’s.”

He nodded. “And I can’t Friday. We’re finally meeting him after two years and he’s bringing his boys too.”

He nodded. “So, that’s five days of being absolutely inseparable until Friday when we have to fulfill family obligations.”

Dean nodded. “Yep. I guess we better get in as much time together for the next few days.”

“I’m sure we’ll figure something out,” he said as he rolled onto his back, wrapped an arm around Dean and pulled him closer. The Omega rested his head on his shoulder and Cas said, “Right now I just want to lay here with you and enjoy the moonlight.”

Dean smiled and looked up at the large moon. “Sounds like a really good plan to me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT UP: The night before Mary and James' wedding...family dinner happens....Cas and Dean figure out they'll be closer than ever now...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Family dinner...
> 
> Destiel Angst...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And let the angst and misinformation begin...
> 
> And you are allowed to hate Raphael. :-)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49740982732/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

Dean shoved the ends of his white dress shirt into his pants and buttoned them as his cell phone began buzzing with a text message. He walked to the nightstand and swiped up the phone. He smiled when he saw the message from Cas. As promised, they had spent the last few days absolutely inseparable. From morning to the late-night hours they spent every waking moment together. A few hours of that day was spent having sex, but Dean loved it.

Dean loved the fact that the Alpha **_had_ **to touch him. He loved that the Alpha enjoyed every aspect of their growing relationship. Dean could really see their relationship building into something strong, something that no others would be able to find ever. And a bond so strong that not even the sexiest Omega in the world could take him from him. 

In fact, they had seen each other this morning before Dean had told him he had to go to get ready to meet his new family. Of course, they had sex one last time before Dean left. Coming out of his thoughts he reread the message:

**[To Me/6:45pm]: Help! My brother's dressing like a clown!**

Dean chuckled before he texted back: **[From Me/6:48pm]: Blue wig and red foam nose?** He smirked as he shot him another text. **[From Me/6:49pm: Tell him to wear the black shoes and not the red. It might go better with the suit.**

**[To Me/6:54pm]: You're not helping, Honey Bee.**

Okay, Dean knew it was cheesy as fucking hell but he **_loved_ **that the Alpha gave him that nickname. Cas only used it when they were in private conversation or alone. And knowing about how deep the man’s love for bees went Dean loved that he used it as a term of endearment. 

**[From Me/6:56pm]: Oh, was I supposed to be helping? I’m sorry, Alpha.**

**[To Me/6:58pm]: No you’re not. I miss you.**

Dean stopped, his thumbs hovering over the virtual keyboard. He smiled as his heart fluttered. He texted him: **From Me/7:oopm]: I miss you. I gotta go. I’ll call you later.**

**[To Me/7:02pm]: Okay. Good luck and remember they will love you.**

Dean just hoped that he was right. He pulled his blazer on and tucked his phone into the inner breast pocket. He took a couple of deep breaths, squirted some of his blocker on and went downstairs.

* * *

Dean helped his mother out of the Impala and held her hand as they walked into the country club. They headed for the Veranda restaurant inside the club. Mary stopped at the woman with the reservations. “We’re guests of Mr. James Novak.”

“Name,” she said snappishly.

“Winchester. Spelled like the rifles,” Mary told her. 

The hostess nodded and had them follow her. They walked into the rented area where the entire restaurant was and Dean looked around. It was a nice place. It had lantern-like lights hanging down over various tables in the place. But in the middle was set for 10. His eyes were drawn to the men across the dining area.

His stomach knotted almost instantly his chest tightened when he saw him. Cas! His Alpha was here. His Alpha...was going to be his new brother. He pressed a hand to his belly as it churned. _You’ll have to stop seeing him. Alpha law states that we’re family, almost like blood...which meant…_

Raphael Novak picked up his wine as he stood with his eldest brothers, Michael and Lucifer and his little brother, Castiel. They were waiting for their father’s new Omega and her family to get here. He thought it was disgusting that they had to pull out all this pretense. Then again, his father wasn’t like him. His eyes drew to the 3 people who walked in. A gorgeous blond in a tan-colored dress with a lace front. Who drew his attention though was the pretty boy with the amazing green eyes. “Ooh. Who’s the pretty one?”

Castiel turned his head and he thought his heart dropped out of his chest. “Dean…” he whispered. He looked over his shoulder to his brother. “Not your type, Raph. Leave him alone.”

“He’s an Omega. He’s a knot-hungry--”

“Finish that sentence and I will whoop your ass myself,” Michael told him. 

“He’s a knot hungry whore like the rest of them.”

Lucifer looked at Michael and said, “Oh, that’s it.” He looked at Castiel. “Hold down the fort until we come back.”

Michael looked at his father. “We’ll be right back. We’ve gotta have a conversation with Raphael.”

“Okay.” He looked up and smiled. “Mary…”

Gabriel looked at his brother. He saw that he was pale like a ghost. He walked up to him. “What’s wrong? Miss your Omega that much?”

“Not anymore,” he murmured. 

“What do you mean?”

“That’s him,” Castiel told him.

Gabriel looked up and saw the green-eyed teen greet their father. “You’re kidding?”

He shook his head slowly, his eyes never leaving where Dean stood. “Nope. That’s Dean.”

“Oh, man, Cas, dad’s gonna kill you!”

“What? Why? We’re not related and we didn’t grow up together.”

“So? Dad’s marrying Mary tomorrow. Which makes him family. You know what Dad says about family.”

His stomach churned violently. “No…” he whispered. “This is different. Dean and I were seeing each other before…”

“Do you really think dad’s gonna care? Come on. You heard the lecture he gave us tonight.”

“I know, but mine and Dean’s relationship doesn’t fall within the parameters he gave us. He said to not hook up with him because he’s an Omega. Well, I didn’t. I’m with Dean because I like him and I care about him a lot. He can’t expect--”

“He’s our dad and our family Alpha. He can do what he wants.”

“That’s not what that means.”

“Not what Raph says--”

“Why in the hell would you listen to anything that asshole tells you? There’s a reason why Dad refused to fund him going to Law school, Gabe. It’s because he doesn’t have the heart to deal with Omegas.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I’m just saying unless you want dad to know you should probably break it off.”

His gut twisted. He couldn’t do that…

  
  


Dean swallowed hard, trying to keep himself from vomiting. He’d been feeling like that since he heard his father’s voice telling him that he was right. He was an embarrassment and God’s biggest joke. This had to be the world’s cruelest prank. He meets the Alpha of his dreams, but only to have him torn from him because of their parents were getting married.

Plus there was the Family Alpha Law...there was a clause in the law that mentioned when a new Alpha comes into an Alphaless family that Alpha will consider the second family like his first, which means he could ban him and Cas from being together because they’re “brothers”. He knew about it because of all the times Dean would grumpily tell his father he couldn’t wait until mom left him. He’d point that clause out and Dean knew that either way he’d always be ruled by an Alpha who thought he knew what was best for him than he did.

Sam looked at the crazily dressed Alpha. He wore a black vest jacket, over a red and blue vest with a white shirt and yellow tie. "What is he wearing?"

Dean was too busy trying to restart his heart to look up. His Alpha was now his stepbrother?! And holy shit did he look fucking hot in that suit. "Oh, Sammy, leave him alone. He seems fun."

"Yeah, says the guy who took his date to a bar to do karaoke."

“I’ll have you know that he and I had a great time.” _And I got laid twice for it._ He felt the punch to his chest, pressing down at the thought. He’d lost his virginity to Cas only to find out they could never touch each other again. He smiled at the man with longish black and silver hair. “Hi.”

“Hi, Dean, it’s so good to finally meet you.”

“You too,” he said and shook his hand. 

“Well, let me introduce you three to my boys.” He looked at the Winchesters and smiled, “Mary, Dean and Sam, these are my boys Michael, Lucifer--”

“Lucifer?” Sam asked.

Lucifer shook his head. “Don’t ask. All I can say is my mom loved the stories in the bible and thought Lucifer was one of the strongest people in the bible.”

“Yeah, if you don’t count the fact that his pride did him in,” Dean muttered.

“What was that?” James asked.

Dean lifted his eyes slowly to Cas’ and his heart shattered. He looked at James. “I said if you don’t count the fact that his own pride did him in.” He smiled softly. “Sorry.”

James shook his head. “Don’t be. You’re actually correct.”

Knowing they weren’t really religious Mary asked, “Where did you hear that?”

“Someone told me recently,” he looked through his lashes at Cas, “it kinda stuck.”

James smiled. “And that’s Raphael, Gabriel, and Castiel.”

Gabriel smiled at them all and then whipped his arms open and said loudly, “Mom!” and hugged Mary. The entire group started laughing. Mary hugged him, laughing. “Hi, Gabriel.”

He kissed her cheek. “Good to meet you.”

“You too.”

Michael smiled. “Let’s go sit down.”

They went to the table that awaited them. They sat down. Michael looked at everyone. “This is my wife, Jennifer. Jen, this is Mary, Dean, and Sam.”

Mary smiled. She took in the beautiful blond with the gray-blue eyes. “Hi, Jennifer. Nice to meet you.”

“You too, Mary.” 

Michael held out Jennifer’s chair and helped her push it to the table. He sat on one end of the table. While James sat at the other end, after helping Mary into her chair. Lucifer and Gabriel sat down next to each other, while Raphael sat on the other side of Michael. Dean sat down next to Cas, while Sam sat across from both of them. Dean smiled at the Alpha and then picked up his water. 

Cas took the opportunity while everyone was talking amongst themselves to say, “Guess we should have really thought about the clues we were each giving each other, huh?”

Dean laughed. “Yeah.” He nodded. He looked at the Alpha. “We should talk after this,” he whispered.

He nodded. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“So, Castiel, what are you studying at RVU?”

“Um...horticulture with a minor in business.”

James smiled. “He wants to open his own greenhouse and floral shop.”

“That will also sell homemade honey products,” Gabe added.

James nodded. “Right. I forgot he added that into the plan.”

“It’s weird if you ask me,” Raphael said.

“It’s not weird,” Dean said. “Not everyone wants to be a doctor, or teacher or even a lawyer--no offense, James.”

James smiled. “None taken. You’re right, Dean.” He sighed. “Please excuse Raphael. He has a tendency to think very poorly of others who don’t want to do what he does.”

Michael smirked into his wine as he said, “We’ve tried to beat the uppity attitude out of him, but it hasn't worked yet.”

Mary smiled. “I think it’s great you’re following your passion into something you like.”

“Thank you.”

Dean smiled at Gabriel and then looked at the others. “Okay, I gotta know. If your family dressed like that, why is Gabe dressed like that?"

And Lucifer answered, "Because Gabe has a very unique way of expressing his sense of fashion."

Michael smiled. "By this point we just let him be him. However, he has promised dad he'd tone it back a little for the wedding."

Dean smirked, "And how are we gonna do that?"

Gabe smiled as he picked up his wine, "Take away the tie and put a blue one with it."

They laughed. "Or you could just wear whatever colors that you want to wear and to hell with everyone else?" Mary said and shrugged, smiled at Gabe. "It's up to you."

Sam whispered, "Mom, grandpa Samuel is going to be there! He'd for sure--"

She rolled her eyes. "Right, dad." She exhaled and said to Gabriel, "It's up to you."

Jennifer asked, "Pardon me for asking, but if your dad's gonna be there why is Sam and Dean giving you away?"

Michael rolled his eyes. "Oh, good Lord, Jen. Not everyone is as close to your dad as you are. Maybe she doesn't want her dad walking her down the aisle."

"You're partly right. Actually, dad refused to walk me down the aisle because he thinks I disgraced the Campbells by divorcing Dean and Sam's dad. And he also thinks it's worse that John's in prison."

Lucifer looked at her. "If you don't mind me asking, why did he go to prison?"

Mary answered simply, "Omega cruelty and abuse."

Despite Dean’s blockers, Cas scented it before anyone else. He smelled worry. He reached under the table and squeezed his hand. 

Raphael, unfortunately, brought it up. "Judging by Dean's scent I'd say the cruelty and abuse was to--ow!" He looked at Gabriel. "What the fuck, man?"

"Don't be an asshole," he murmured. "Just because there is now a male Omega in this family doesn't mean that he doesn't deserve the same respect you gave our mother."

"Ouch, for being such a little dude you definitely know how to stomp on someone's foot."

Lucifer laughed. "How do you think he got the upper hand in the fights we'd have?"

The whole table laughed.

Changing the subject, Michael says, "So, Dean, do you know what you wanna do after high school?"

Dean thought about it for a moment and said, "Um...well, I inherited my dad's half of the garage he owns with my uncle."

"But Dean wants to take it in a different direction if he can convince Uncle Bobby,” Sam said.

"Yes, thank you, Sammy."

James sat his wine down and leaned on the table. "In what way?"

"Um...custom features. You know paint jobs and stuff. Radio systems and whatnot." He shrugged. "Uncle Bobby will never agree to it, so..."

"So do it yourself," Gabriel told him. 

He shook his head. "I can't."

"Why not?" Castiel asked.

"Because Omegas can't own their own businesses."

James smiled. "Tell you what, after the wedding tomorrow and after your mom and I get home from Hawaii as promised, how about you and I talk about it? I'd be willing to be the "Alpha Owner" but you'd have full reign of it. It wouldn't be my business, but yours. And when you get married and mated then I'll sign it over to them."

Dean couldn’t believe what he had just heard. The man was willing to allow him to have his dream and let him run it the way he had always dreamed of. He glanced at Castiel and then murmured, "I don't think you'd have to worry about me getting married. There aren't many Alphas who want to be mated to a male Omega." He glanced at Cas again. 

Michael saw the looks being exchanged between them. His belly fluttered with excitement. He knew that look on his little brother’s face...he was in love with Dean. Could the Omega he had been talking about for the last week be Dean?

“Excuse me, Mr. Novak?”

He smiled up at the girl. “Yes, Shelley?”

“Are you and your family going to order, sir?”

He looked at the table. “Are we hungry?”

Dean nodded. “I am,” he said softly. He had an immediate flashback of when he said that with John and looked up at everyone. “I’m sorry.”

James shook his head. “Don’t apologize I asked a question so...order whatever you want, okay?”

He nodded. “Thank you.”

“Damn, this got extremely polite all of a sudden,” Lucifer muttered.

Dean found what he wanted and looked at his mom. She smiled. “Go ahead and order, Sweetheart.”

“Yeah, Sweetheart--ow!” Raphael groaned.

Gabriel kept his eyes on his menu as he said, “Keep being a dick, I can kick you all night, man.”

Dean smiled into his menu. Maybe having big brothers wouldn’t be so bad. Gabriel looked at him. “If you know what you want go ahead and order.”

Dean nodded and looked at the waitress. James smiled at Dean. “Wait a second, Dean.” He looked at Shelley. “Whatever he orders don’t look to me to give you permission. He knows what he wants. He doesn’t need anyone’s permission for anything.”

“Yes, Mr. Novak.”

Dean cleared his throat and ordered, “Chicken fried steak with mashed potatoes and a coke.”

She nodded. “Okay.” She scribbled it down. “Who is next?”

Dean whispered to his mother. “May I be excused?”

She nodded. “Go ahead.”

Dean stood and walked toward the bathrooms. Michael looked at Castiel who looked like he was itching to go in there. “Why don’t you go check on him, Cassie?”

Raph began to stand, "I'll go check."

And James said, "No, what you're gonna do is sit your ass in that chair until someone tells you to get up." He figured Michael volunteered Castiel to check on him because of how soft-hearted he was. He looked back at Castiel. "Go ahead."

Castiel stood and walked into the bathroom. He came around the corner to see Dean with his hands on the counter of the sink, head bowed and he heard the sniffling. “Dean.”

Dean lifted his head and wiped his tears. He turned and leaned against the counter. Castiel looked around. “Are we the only ones in here?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. We’re alone.”

Castiel locked the door and walked to him. “I’m sorry.”

That was like a stab to the heart. He didn’t want to hear him apologize for being with him. “Oh, man. If you’re trying to make me cry--”

“I’m not,” he told him. “I’m not apologizing for being with you. I could never regret that. What I’m apologizing for is because I didn’t insist on us talking about our respective parents’ wedding.”

“The Family Alpha Law says that we can’t…”

“I know,” he murmured. He caressed his cheek. “I know it does. I just...I don’t…”

“Me neither,” he murmured. “I met this amazing guy who wants _me_ and in twenty-four hours I’m going to lose him.”

Cas pressed his forehead to his. “I’m so sorry, Honey Bee. The last thing I would have wanted was to hurt you.”

He looked into his eyes and he could see the pain there. “I know.” He leaned forward and pressed his lips to his. Cas moaned and kissed him back. Everything inside the Alpha was screaming for him to tell Dean how much he had fallen in love with him in a week, but he knew that would be cruel because tomorrow what had started so beautifully and innocently would have to end. He slowly ended the kiss, but they kept their foreheads pressed together.

Dean sighed, his heart breaking. “I hate this,” he murmured. 

“Me too.”

Dean took a deep breath and slowly released it. “We better get out there before they send a search party for us.”

Cas nodded and stepped back. “I think Mike’s already figured it out or is starting to.”

“What do you mean?”

“Who do you think told me to go check on you?”

He sighed. Cas wrapped his arms around him and whispered, “He’s not going to tell, Dean. Not until your mom and our dad get back from Hawaii.”

“Then your dad’s gonna kill us.”

“What?”

Dean looked at the Alpha. “I heard what your brother said to you, Cas. If your dad finds out--”

“I don’t think it’s going to be that bad,” Castiel told him. “I love Gabriel with every brotherly fiber of my being but sometimes he makes things more dramatic than they need to be.”

“So, what do you think your dad will do when he finds out that we are...were together?”

His heart shattered right then and there at Dean’s correction of their status. “I don’t know but I don’t think it’s as extreme as what Gabriel told me.”

He nodded. “Right.” Because he could not do it, he kissed him deeply. “Come on. I’m hungry.” That was sort of a lie, but Cas didn’t need to know that.

They walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the table. Dean took his seat and Cas sat down next to him. James looked at them both. “Everything okay?”

Dean nodded, but didn’t say anything. Castiel looked at his father. “Yeah, dad. Everything’s fine. Dean just needed a few minutes.”

“Omegas always--” he grunted. “Would you knock that off?”

James sighed. “Why is it whenever you’re around suddenly the rest of my boys act like they used to when you were younger?” he asked Raphael.

“Dad, it’s not--”

“Don’t tell me it’s not your fault, Raphael. If you can’t sit there and be civil then you don’t get to say anything at all. Insulting Omegas in general is both offensive and appalling. I didn’t raise you to do that. So, instead of continuing to be an asshole and disrespectful how about you act mature at least for the next couple of hours?”

He exhaled. “Yes, dad.”

“Thank you.” He looked at Dean, Mary and Sam. “I apologize for my son. I didn’t raise him to be a jerk, I don’t know why he thinks he needs to do it.”

Mary took his hand. “It’s okay, hon. Trust me, insults aren’t an unusual occurrence for us.”

Michael smiled at her. “It will be now.” He looked at Sam. “You’re in 8th grade, right?”

He nodded. Michael’s smile widened. “Does Mildred still run the library?”

He nodded. “Yeah. She usually gossips with Mrs. Parker, the lunch lady.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened. “Mrs. Parker is still there too?”

He nodded. Gabriel smirked. “Does she still look like she’s a hundred years old?”

He laughed. “Yeah. I heard that some of the kids are taking bets on how long it’ll be before she croaks.” 

“What are the odds?”

James smiled as Sam began telling them the numbers the kids came up with. He kissed Mary’s fingers and thanked Shelley as she brought their food. Dean sighed as he looked at how happy his mom was. Despite everything for Dean that was all that was important. If he ended up with a broken heart in the end then so be it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: James and Mary's wedding...
> 
> A Destiel break up...of sorts...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sassy Gabe in this chapter...

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159126548@N03/49740982732/in/dateposted-public/)

* * *

**-August 3, 2019...**

Dean attempted to tie his tie again for the 5th time. And attempted is pretty accurate too. He’d been standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom of his childhood home--which was no longer his house after tomorrow. Mom and James would be leaving for Hawaii in the morning, Michael, Luc, Gabriel, and Castiel said that they’d help them move their things into the house. 

Last night was horrible. He loved being with Cas, but to act like they didn’t know each other was hard. To act like everything inside of him didn’t want to be held or touched by the man he considered to be his Alpha was horrendous. 

The achy heaviness settled in his chest and he rubbed his palm in the spot. His entire body felt heavy. He’d spent all of last night going over everything that he and Cas had said to each other and almost punched himself in the face for being so stupid. All of the signs that they were talking about the same wedding was there, but they were so distracted by each other that they didn’t see it.

And now--he tugged on his tie again and began retying it--he was mere moments from losing him. His chest tightened as the incoming tears burned his nostrils. Stopping his hands, he put them on the sink and took a couple of deep breaths. He didn’t need to start this now. 

He’d cried all night last night, in fact, he had cried himself to sleep last night. He hung his head as he tried to keep his emotions in check. His mom didn’t need to worry about him today. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her 2nd life. She didn’t need to know it was going to be the one that he considered to be the worst day of his.

He pushed away from the sink and stumbled to his bed. He sat down and put his head in his hands. _Come on, Winchester. Pull yourself together._

“Dean?”

He lifted his head. “Yeah, Sammy?”

“Can you help me with my tie?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yeah. Come here.”

The young teen walked to his brother and Dean lifted his head and began tying the tie. Sam got the scent of dulled honey and bananas almost immediately. He’d been smelling it since last night. “Dean, do you like James and his sons?”

“What?” Dean asked, his fingers were shaking as he tried to keep the sob in. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”

“I don’t know. You’re sad.”

“Oh, Sammy, it’s not because I don’t like them.”

“Then why?”

That question seemed to be the trigger that broke the dam Dean held up, because he began inaudibly sobbing. Scared, Sam knelt in front of him. “I knew you weren’t fine.” He tilted his head and looked up at his brother. “Talk to me, please? What’s going on?”

He exhaled, closed his eyes and chin began quivering as the sob came again. “Do you...do you remember that blind date that I had?”

He nodded. “Yeah. You said you had a great time. Did he dump you?”

“No...he didn’t dump me,” he murmured. “My date, the Alpha that I’ve been seeing for a week, it’s...Cas.”

“Castiel?” He asked. “As in our new stepbrother?”

He nodded, the sensation to cry again became overwhelming. “Yep.” He looked down at the floor. “Dad was right. God hates me.” He threw himself back on the bed. “I’m just a joke.”

“No, no, no.” He pulled him back up. “You’re not a joke. God doesn’t hate you.”

He looked into his brother’s hazel eyes. “Then explain to me why he would give me this opportunity with this incredible guy all the while knowing that mom was going to marry his father?”

“Well, what if you told mom and James?” he asked. “Tell them that you guys started seeing each other before you realized the connection?”

“Because James is our new family Alpha and apparently he gave his boys a lecture about pursuing me and all that crap. Besides the Family Alpha Law states that an Alpha marries into a family with children then he is to treat them like his own. Which means that you and I are his boys, Sammy.”

“Right, I get that, but do you really think that he’d act like dad with this whole thing?”

“I don’t know. I don’t think I want to figure it out.” He sighed. “It’s gonna be so hard to live in the same house as him not be able to…” He sighed as the heaviness returned and he felt like crying again. “So...a-a-a-after tonight me and Cas will be no more.”

“Dean, that doesn’t seem fair to you or Cas. I mean, I can clearly see that the two of you care a lot about each other--which explains the touches and the looks last night--so do you think you’ll be able to shut your emotions off like that?”

“No,” he said confidently. “But I don’t have any other choice either, Sam. We’re gonna be a family. James is gonna be our dad now...which means what Cas and I have...h-h-ha-had ends tonight when mom and James say ‘I do’.”

Seeing the pained determination in his brother’s face told him that Dean was gonna do this whether he kept trying to talk him out of it.”Okay. I’m not going to talk you out of it, not when you’re obviously determined to do it.”

* * *

Michael ushered Lucifer outside the groom’s room and said, “You know that Omega Castiel’s being seeing?”

Lucifer nodded. “The one that until yesterday he couldn’t stop talking about? What about him?”

“It’s Dean,” he answered.

Lucifer’s jaw fell open. “How...how do you know? Did he tell you?”

“He didn’t have to,” Michael said. “I could feel it. And then last night at dinner when Dean told dad that he didn’t have to worry about him getting married...Cassie looked destroyed.”

Lucifer was reading into his words and sighed. “He’s in love with him.”

He nodded. “Right.”

“But it’s only been a week.”

He shrugged. “With certain couples, it doesn’t have to take long before they fall in love, Luc. And with Dean and Castiel, it took a week. A week for our brother to completely give his heart to Dean Winchester.”

Lucifer sighed. “And a mere few hours for his entire world to come crumbling down around him.”

“Exactly.”

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know. I do know we need to keep an eye on them until dad and Mary get home. And if they start getting sick or whatever we’ll have to take them to the doctor.”

“Why?”

“Because it means they’ve scent mated, Luc. And scent mating withdrawals are almost as bad as getting a mating bite removed. Sometimes worse.”

“Oh, shit. So we have to watch out for the withdrawal symptoms to tell for sure.”

He nodded. “Correct.”

“Who are we gonna trust with that? I mean we don’t live at home anymore and no offense to Gabriel, I know he loves Cassie, but we both know he won’t _see_ what we know to look for. 2 of the major stages mimic common stuff--a breakup and the flu. He won’t know the difference really.” He looked at Michael. “Dad paid for that seminar for us so we could tell while we’re litigating, but the others aren’t going to know.”

Something seemed to click in Michael’s head. “Sam.”

“What about him?”

“He could do it. Sam’s gonna be there all the time. Gabe’s reliable when it comes to us, but he’s been working on that commercial for the diner, so he’s gonna be busy. But Sam...he’d be able to keep us apprised of everything. All we have to do is show him the differences and he should be okay.”

Lucifer lifted his head. “I just thought of this. Dad and Mary are going to be gone for three weeks. That’s three weeks of this. How is Sam gonna…”

He knew what he was asking. “Dean’s an Omega. As much as he probably hates it, he’s biologically programmed to nurture, so I’m sure even though he’s going through all of it he’d be able to take care of Sam, Gabe, and Castiel.”

* * *

Dean took his mother’s hand, while Sam took the other just as the music began. The doors to the church opened and they started walking down the aisle. When they got to James both boys hugged James, then put their mother’s hands in his. He smiled at the officiant and sat with his mom’s best friends: Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum and Ellen Harvelle. 

The church was beautifully decorated in green, blue and yellow--summery colors. His mom didn’t get married in a traditional wedding the first time around so she wanted it to be a cheerful time. She picked the colors from the tie he was wearing. Dean slid his eyes to the man he loved. Yes, he loved Cas. No one needed to know this...ever. No one needed to know that his heart was the Alpha’s and no one needed to know the real reason why he would never end up with another Alpha.

Castiel looked over at the green-eyed Omega. Tonight was the last time he’d ever say that he was his and that hurt to even acknowledge. It hurt to know that Dean would be so close, but yet he couldn’t touch him, kiss him or hold him. He had no idea how he was going to get through it. 

“Please be seated.” Everyone sat. “On behalf of Mary and James, I would like to thank you all for being here this afternoon. For taking the time and making the journey, and for all the effort that it takes—not only to be a part of this day but to be a part of each other’s lives. Mary and James have invited you here to this beautiful place to show you a glimpse of an important piece of their love. 

“If you ask couples who have a strong and abiding love what they like most about their partners, many will say when they are with that person they don’t have to pretend to be anything other than what they are. They are able to express themselves without fear of being judged or rejected. There is room in the relationship for both of them to be unique individuals. They are free to surrender to the vulnerability of true intimacy—to be known and loved unconditionally.

“Throughout time countless millions of people from many cultures, religions, and societies have gathered among friends and families to celebrate their love for one and other and their commitment to each other. Each culture has symbols and rituals to celebrate marriage, from the Chinese tea ceremony to the Jewish tradition of breaking the glass, a rich tapestry of traditions from around the world combine to symbolize the meaning of marriage. Today we should try to remember that a wedding is a symbol, a heartfelt and meaningful symbol but a symbol nonetheless. This ceremony is not magic, it will not create a relationship that does not already exist and has not already been celebrated in all the commitments James and Mary have made to each other, both large and small, in the days since they first met. What we are celebrating today is not the beginning of a marriage, but a marriage-already-in- progress. This ceremony is a symbol of how far they have come together and a symbol of the promises that they will continue to make to each other throughout live their lives together.

“The vows that you are about to make are a way of saying to one another, “You know all those things we’ve promised and hoped and dreamed? Well, I meant it all, every word.” Look at one another and remember this moment in time. Nothing is easier than standing here and saying these words, and nothing is more difficult than living them day today. When you love someone, you do not love them all the time in exactly the same way. That is impossible. Yet that is what most of us expect. We forget the ebb and flow of life and of love and of relationships. We insist on permanence, on duration, on continuity. But in love, as in life, the only stability is in change, in growth, and in freedom. Therefore what you promise today must be renewed and reaffirmed tomorrow and all the tomorrows to come.”

James kept their hands together, took a breath and looked at her with such love it made both Dean and Cas ache with it. He began, “Mary, I promise to be a good and faithful husband to you, and also a patient, loving father to Sam and Dean, caring for them and providing for them as my own. I promise to be their strength and their emotional support, loving them with all my heart forever. I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress, encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you, grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.”

Mary smiled and wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat and began, “James, I marry you with my eyes wide open. You have helped me let go of the past, and I embrace the future. Because of you, I laugh, I smile, I dare to dream again. I promise, even though they are all mostly grown up, to love and care for your boys like I do my boys. I look forward with great joy to spending the rest of my life with you, caring for you, nurturing you, being there for you in all life has in store for us, and I vow to be true and faithful for as long as we both shall live.”

“Mary and James will now exchange rings as a symbol of love and commitment to each other. Rings are a precious metal; they are also made precious by you wearing them. Your wedding rings are special; they enhance who you are. They mark the beginning of your long journey together. Your wedding ring is a circle—a symbol of love never-ending. It is the seal of the vows you have just taken to love each other without end. “Mary, please place the ring on James’ left hand and repeat after me: As a sign of my love.”

Mary took the ring Dean held out to her and she took James’ left hand and repeated what he had said, “As a sign of my love,” and slid the ring on his hand.

“That I have chosen you.”

“That I have chosen you.”

“Above all else.”

“Above all else.”

“With this ring, I thee wed,” she repeated.

James repeated the same sentiment and slid the silver band on her left hand. He kissed it and Dean exhaled quietly, trying to keep his emotions under wraps. The officiant continued, “And now by the power vested in me by the state of Kansas, it is my honor and delight to declare you married. Go forth and live each day to the fullest. You may kiss the bride.”

James smiled and gently, lovingly took Mary’s face in his hands and took her mouth softly. Castiel clapped with everyone, but his heart stuttered and shattered. He’d never have that because the one he wanted he couldn’t have.

Dean looked at the Alpha across the aisle and his heart ached. God, he missed him. He missed feeling him in his arms. Hell, he just missed him. 

“I am so pleased to present the newlyweds, James and Mary Novak.”

* * *

Jennifer Novak looked up to see a harried Lynda Bloome rushing toward the family table. “Mike, honey.”

Michael looked at his wife and she nodded toward Lynda. The woman stopped in front of him. “What’s wrong?”

“The Emcee that was supposed to help the DJ with the announcements isn’t coming!”

“Okay, first, Lynda, you need to breathe,” Michael told her. “Breathing is first and foremost.”

“But what about?”

“We’ve got our own Emcee,” Lucifer volunteered. “He was born to do it.” He looked over his shoulder. “GABEY!”

Dean looked at Castiel. “Gabey? Are they serious?”

He laughed. “We’ve all got nicknames. Dad gave him that one. We used it when we were learning everyone’s names.” He leaned in. “By the way, you look really hot in your suit.”

His heart cracked a little. “Thank you. You too.” He gently tugged on Cas’ dress shirt. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too, Honey Bee.”

Gabe walked over to the older brother. “What’s up?”

“Well one, Casey ain’t gonna be sleeping with you. She’s been eye-fucking Dean,” Raphael told him

“The Emcee that was supposed to be helping the DJ bailed at the last minute, so…” Lucifer informed him.

Gabe nodded. “So’s when mom and dad supposed to be getting here?”

“In like two minutes,” Lynda informed them. She smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Raphael looked at his brother. “Mom? You’re calling her mom already?”

He rolled his eyes. “So? Mary said I could if I felt comfortable and besides our mom has been dead for fifteen years I think she’d be okay with us calling someone else mom.”

“Forty-five seconds, guys.”

Gabe took the microphone and tapped it. It echoed. “Hey, everybody. How’s it going?”

“Dean!” 

Dean jerked when he heard Samuel’s voice. Cas looked at him. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s my grandfather.”

“I can--”

“No!” he said in a whispered hiss. “Don’t go, please!”

“Okay,” He put a hand on his lower back and stood with him as Samuel approached.

Samuel looked Castiel up and down. “Who is this?”

“Um...Castiel Novak, my grandfather, Samuel Campbell.”

“Ahh one of your new stepbrothers.”

“Yeah,” he murmured. “What’s wrong?”

“Who is that clown?”

He pointed behind him at Gabe. “Him?”

“Yes, him. Who is it?”

“One of my new brothers,” Dean answered. “That’s Gabriel.” He pointed to Michael and Lucifer. “And that’s Michael, Lucifer--oh, and someone you’d probably like, Raphael.”

They tuned into Gabriel’s introduction, “Dinner will happen soon, so please, make your way to your seats and make your selves comfortable. We’ll be eating after the bride and groom have their first dance.”

Gabriel smiled as he saw the doors open to see James and Mary waiting for their introduction. “And now Ladies and gentlemen, the man and woman of the hour, our parents: the Bride and Groom, Mary and James Novak. A big hand for mom and dad, guys.” 

Mary turned her head and looked up at Gabriel and he smiled. She smiled back and went into James’ arms. She looked up into his eyes as _Your Everything_ by Keith Urban began playing. 

He pointed at the older man that seemed to be scolding Dean about something. “That means you too, Old Man. Leave my brothers alone and pay attention to your daughter’s happiness.” He turned the microphone off and went to Dean and Cas. “What was that?”

“He was pissed off about something,” Cas told him.

Dean exhaled. “Like my father, grandpa Samuel believes that--”

“Dean!”

He groaned. He turned, smiled and said, “Hi, grandma.”

She looked at Gabriel and Castiel. “Deanna Campbell.”

“Nice to meet you,” Castiel said. “I’m Castiel and this is my brother, Gabriel.”

The song ended and Gabriel turned the microphone back on. “That was beautiful, mom and dad. Now, let’s eat!”

“Gabriel.”

He turned and smiled at Mary. “Yes, ma’am?”

She kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she moved in front of him. He kissed her temple. “You’re welcome. You don’t have to be the only one to protect them anymore, mom. You have four other boys besides dad that will help you with it.”

She smiled. “I’m figuring that out.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wedding Speeches...
> 
> Dean and Cas give into their heartbreak a little...
> 
> Michael and Lucifer enlist some help with their suspicions...did Dean and Cas scent mate or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMINDER: It may seem weird to some for Sam and Dean to automatically call James dad, but hopefully the glimpse you get into the treatment that John gave Dean you'll know why.

The country club’s ballroom filled with laughter at the speech that James’ law school roommate was giving. James looked at Gabriel and waved him to give him the microphone. “Good story, but you’re an idiot,” James told him and the room filled again. “Anyone else?”

Dean slid his eyes to his brother and then to Castiel. Sam nodded to him and he stood. He held out his hand. “Dad.”

James looked up at him a little surprised. He wasn’t sure if Sam and Dean would do it, but he felt his heart flutter a little when he heard him say it. He handed it to him. Dean put it to his mouth. “Hey, everyone. For those of you who don’t me, I’m Mary’s oldest son, Dean. On behalf of my brother, Sam and I, I would like to thank everyone for coming today. It means a lot to our mom and to us.

“Mom, you know I don’t do moments like this but I wanted to say how immensely happy for you and for...dad...I am.” 

James looked up at him and smiled, his heart fluttered again. It felt really good to hear him call him that. 

“I have never seen you this happy and I have never seen you glow as much as you do when you’re with him.” He cleared his throat trying to keep the emotion from his voice. It’s harder when he looks at Cas. “Mom, you’ve always been an amazing mom and I know with what happened three years ago it made you wonder, but no one else I know could have had the courage to do what you did, despite what grandpa thinks...you did the right thing. You’ve been our rock through our entire lives, but especially for the last three years. I know the last three years have been difficult for you.” 

He cleared his throat again and continued, “You’ve always been there for us through everything. You have never wavered on your support and encouragement. You have never, ever given up on me even when I was being too stubborn to listen. You have no idea how much I appreciate that.” He looked at his grandfather and then his mom and dad. 

“Some may think this is wrong for me to say, but today is a new beginning for us, mom. I’m asking you as of today, with you moving on with dad and us gaining a whole new family, that we won’t live in the past. That all three of us will start over, from here on out. No more talking about him, or comparing our old life to the new one we will be getting, because there is no comparison. I am so beyond happy that you have found someone who sees you the way that Sammy and I have seen you. You deserve to be cherished and spoiled just like we’ve told you. We love you, mom.

“And to our new dad. You may not have been the man that helped bring us into the world, but you are the one who has shown us more care and love in the last twenty-four hours than I can ever remember **_him_ ** ever showing us. So, Sammy and I were talking about it and from here on out, you are our dad. Not only for being the man that has shown our mother the way an Alpha _should_ treat her. But also for being the man to take on two teenagers who aren’t yours and accepting us into your life. Thank you. You have no idea how much we appreciate and respect you for that. In the last few days, we have seen how much you love our mother and all I can say is thank you again. I just hope that you don’t regret taking on two more boys in the process.”

The room filled with soft laughter. Dean looked at Cas and his heart shattered and that’s when the emotion overtook him. His eyes filled with tears as he continued the speech, looking away from the man he loved more and more with each passing day, He sniffled and took a second as a tear slipped down his cheek. It wasn’t the speech. It was the fact that in a way this was the moment that would seal his fate with Cas. They were brothers now. They couldn’t be lovers. 

“And to our new brothers, thank you for taking away the ‘Oldest’ title from me. That all lies with you...and don’t think I won’t take advantage of it.” His new brothers laughed. “Seriously, I just hope we can form a friendship at the very least, because as my Godfather says, ‘Family don’t end in blood’. So, I propose a toast to my brothers, may we grow to be friends and family at the same time. And to my new dad, I hope I can make you proud someday. And to our parents on your special day, may your love grow and prove to us that love is not fleeting, but eternal. And that love deserves a second chance.” He lifted his glass, his hand shaking. “To mom and dad.” He took a drink of his sparkling juice. 

He sat the glass down, shut the microphone off, handed it to Gabriel and then said to his mom, “I’m sorry, mom.” He looked at his dad. “Excuse me, dad.”

Mary sighed. “He’s been like that for the last couple of days or so. I don’t think his date went well.”

“It’s not that, mom,” Lucifer told her. “Trust me, it’s not that.”

Michael nodded to him and they stood from the table as Castiel went after the Omega. Castiel watched him leave through a side glass door. He went after him. He realized it was a side garden, which led into a maze. He stood at the opening and closed his eyes. He had no idea if it would work, but dad said if an Alpha and Omega have a connection then they’d be able to feel each other. It’s supposed to be like a homing beacon. 

Feeling something, he began walking to the left and followed the sensation as it got stronger. He stopped cold when he found his Omega sitting on a wooden bench deep in the maze, sobbing. “Dean,” he said softly. 

Dean shook his head and quickly wiped his tears. “No, Cas, please, don’t. It’s gonna be hard enough to live in the same house with you.”

He knelt in front of him and put a hand on his knee. “I know it’s gonna be hard for me too,” Cas admitted. “To know you’re gonna be right across the hall from me and I can’t touch you, hold you…” he looked into his sad green eyes. “Make love to you...is gonna destroy me.”

That seems to have broken the dam for the Omega again and despite his strength, he began sobbing. “It hurts, Cas. It hurts so much. I...I thought you would have been it. I thought you were the one...my Alpha.” He faced him. “And you know how much I hate to say that. I’m falling in love with you and I have no idea how to shut it off. How are we gonna do this? How am I supposed to pretend that you’re my brother when I don’t want you to be? When the Omega part of me doesn’t want you to be.” He began crying harder.

At a loss of what else to do, Cas leaned up and took his mouth slowly, gently. However, the touch of their lips broke his reserve and he pulled back and started crying himself. “I h-h-ha-ha-have no idea,” he murmured between sobs. “All I know is it took me a week to fall in love with you and it’s gonna take me a lifetime to stop.”

Dean gasped at his confession. “Cas…” he wrapped his arms around him. “Maybe it’s for the best anyway.”

“What do you mean?”

“I would have screwed it all up anyway.” He sighed. “Me being a disappointment has become an art form.”

“Sweetheart--”

“Don’t call me that, please. No more endearments or nicknames and definitely don’t call me Honey Bee.” He stood from the bench and started for the back entrance of the ballroom. He needed to get himself together before he put on a happy face and pretended like his heart wasn’t being ripped from his chest. 

“Dean--”

“No, Cas, don’t you get it?!” he all but screamed. He had never been more grateful for Today’s pop songs. “I have fallen in love with you! And it’s not just a teenage infatuation. It’s not going to go away. You were going to be it for me. I was going to graduate high school, turn eighteen knowing who I was going to spend the rest of my life with. It hurts. It literally feels like someone has ripped my heart out through my chest. I never knew falling in love could hurt this much and now I have to live in the same house as the guy I have fallen in love with and pretend with our family that seeing you doesn’t make me happy and destroy me all at the same time. That being even this close to you has made my inner wolf howl in heartbreak.” He sighed. 

Dean started walking. Before he got to the side door he stopped and turned. He rushed to him and crushed his mouth to his. Castiel knew what kind of kiss this was. Dean was saying goodbye. Not in the suicidal sense, but in the way of them not being able to be together. So, he poured the same emotions into kissing him back. 

The Omega pulled back, slowly, lingering over the kiss. Thank you,” he murmured. “Thank you for showing me...for showing me…” he took a breath and forced his emotions in check. “Thank you for showing me what it would have been like...even for a moment. You were a dream come true, Cas and I will never forget that.” 

“Me neither, Dean.” He kissed him softly. “I love you. I don’t care that it’s inappropriate to say it now. If we’ve gotta end this then I’m gonna say what I need to, what you need to hear me say.” He sighed and wiped his tears. “I love you. I don’t know if I’m ever going to get over you, Dean. You are it for me. You’re my forever-Mate. The Omega I was going to give every part of myself to. I have never regretted a moment with you and I wish we could have had more to cherish together.” He smiled. “I wanted to go on our family vacation with my future mate and now I don’t have that.”

Castiel kissed him again. His stomach knotted as he broke the kiss and his heart twisted. He broke the kiss and this time walked away. Taking a pointer from Dean he used one of the side entrances and rushed back inside. Unbeknownst to him, Michael and Lucifer saw the entire thing.

Lucifer looked at Michael. “What are we supposed to do?” He looked around. “Do we tell them?”

Michael shook his head. “Not right now. Let’s confirm our suspicions first before we say anything. It’s just like at work, once we have all the information then we’ll go to dad.”

He nodded. He just hoped that it didn’t hurt them too much. Or the withdrawals didn’t destroy his brothers.

* * *

Dean dropped the large box and opened his closet door. He liked knowing that he didn’t have to hide the nest anymore. In his room at the new house he could have it out in the open and no one would ever say anything. He pulled the string and light filled the small room. He jerked when he heard the loud thud. He hung his head again when he heard a loud thud and arguments that followed. That was like the 4th box that hit the floor. He pushed himself to his feet and walked to the door. “Hey, guys, store rules--you break it, you buy it!”

“Sorry, D!” Gabe yelled up to him. 

Dean walked back to where his nest was and pulled the box toward him. He began packing up the stuff that he made to make the nest. He sighed as he placed them gently into the box. He gasped when he saw the t-shirt that Cas had worn the last time they had sex. He leaned forward and picked it up. He took a long sniff from it and sighed. 

Castiel came up the stairs and walked into Dean’s room only to have his heart stop in an instant when he heard him crying. He looked around the door and saw him sitting at the closet packing up his nest. He had wondered if the Omega had one. He knew how private they were so he carefully approached him. “Dean?”

Dean turned and looked up at the man. He sighed, wiping his tears away. He held it up. “It smells like you...still.”

Castiel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The Alpha inside of him was screaming at him to pull him into his arms, but instead, he rubbed his back. “Did you not want it to.”

He sighed. “Yes and no,” he admitted. “Yes, because I love you, but no because it makes it harder.”

“Oh, Baby…”

He sighed again and looked into his eyes. “How are we going to do this?”

Castiel sat and unfolded his legs. He pulled him into his arms and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed his shoulders. He knew it was a stupid thing to do, but he couldn’t deny himself anymore. Didn’t want to. His Omega was in pain and if even for a moment he could make that pain go away he would. “I don’t know. I don’t know if it’s possible. We might have to talk to dad when he and mom get home. And I know how stupid this is with our brothers here, but you’re hurting and I...can’t.”

“So for the next three weeks, we’re going to try to go from lovers to brothers?”

“As much as I don’t want to, yes.” He sighed and rested his chin on his shoulder. “I think our connection runs deeper than we realize, I don’t know if we’ll be able to do this, Dean, but we at least gotta try.”

He sighed and nodded as he leaned into him, enjoying his warmth. Dean jerked when someone dropped another box. He chuckled in disbelief. “I swear they’re gonna break our shit and if they break mom’s antique dishes she’ll skin them alive.”

Castiel laughed and kissed his neck, taking in his scent. “I’ll go check--”

“Sorry, Dean, that was--” Sam stood in the room, a little surprised to see them like that, but not as much as he felt like he was intruding on a moment. 

Dean tapped Cas’ arms and the Alpha let him go. “What happened?”

“I was cleaning out the attic like you asked,” he explained. “I found your old box of comic books. You know the ones dad...John took from you after you manifested--”

Dean nodded as he said, “I remember. That sounded more than just paper books, Sammy.”

He nodded. “Knocked over one of his boxes. What are we supposed to do with his stuff?”

“Um…” he looked at Castiel and gave him a look that asked him to help.

“Well, being that he’s your biological father is there anything you want of his. He’s not dead, so he’ll be out and he’ll probably want his stuff.”

Sam shook his head. “No. I don’t. I mean we got the only thing that had value which was Baby.”

Dean nodded. “It’s the only thing that either of us wanted. So…” he thought about it for a moment.

“Do you have a relative? An aunt or something?”

“Well, there is grandma Millie, but like grandpa Samuel and grandma Deanna, she didn’t approve of mom divorcing and unmating dad. She believes that an Omega should stand by her husband, despite whatever abuse she suffered or her children suffered.”

“Then we can ship anything that you don’t want to her,” Cas said as he moved to his knees.

“What?” Sam asked a little surprised.

“Well, if she wants to stand by her sadistically abuse son like that then she can take care of his shit.”

The younger teenager laughed. “Cas, your Alpha’s showing.” He walked to the door. “Mike, Luc!”

“What?” Michael said as he came into the room. His nose scrunched up. “Oh, damn. Who pissed you off? It smells like rotting banana bacon in here.”

Sam’s brow furrowed. Rotting banana bacon? “That’s an interesting combination.” He looked at Cas. “I thought you smelt like bacon.”

“I do,” he said and gave his big brother a pleading look. 

Michael knew what he was asking him. “Right. What’s up?”

“Anything that’s John’s that Dean or Sam don’t specifically indicate that mom wanted to keep we’re putting it in a moving truck and sending it to Millie Winchester.”

Michael looked at Dean and Sam. “Your paternal grandmother?

They nodded. Michael nodded in the affirmative. “Will do. Is everyone okay? Me and Raph heard the crash and I was just wondering.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah. I found a box of Dean’s that he put up in the attic and I went to turn to put it down and knocked over one of his boxes.”

“Okay. You okay?”

He nodded. “Just some of the Marine crap that he insisted on keeping.”

“Oh!” Dean said. “Is it pictures or just the Desert storm crap?”

“Um...pictures and medals and stuff. Why?”

“See if you can find the picture of him, uncle Bobby and Uncle Bill.”

He nodded. “Okay, but why? You didn’t want to keep any pictures of him. Mom said she wanted a few, but the rest could be burned or whatever.”

“Because maybe we can cut out da-John from the photo and make a keepsake for Aunt Ellen.”

Castiel thought about the guests at the wedding. “You mean that woman who is mom’s friend and has that sassy blond who was flirting with Dean?”

Michael and Sam started laughing. Michael spoke, “Told you he’d remember that part.”

Sam laughed. “Yeah, Jo’s never gotten the hint that Dean’s not interested. Aunt Ellen married Uncle Bobby...um...twelve years ago.”

“She’s pretty, but I never saw her that way.”

“Hey, LJ!”

“Yeah?” the blond-haired guy said as he came in. His nose wrinkled. “Shit…”

“I know, okay?!” Cas exclaimed.

Lucifer shook his head. “Wasn’t gonna say anything. You do whatever, Buddy.” He looked at Michael. “What’s up?”

“Tell Gabriel that we’ll be sending Winchester’s shit to his mother in…?”

“Lawrence,” Dean and Sam said in unison.

Michael nodded. “Right.”

“Will do. Question, that stupid Reno souvenir, is it important?”

“Why?” Dean laughed. “Did someone break it?”

“No. I was just wondering since it was on top of the fridge.”

“He and mom got married in Reno,” Sam said with a smile. “It was her idea, but only after being pressured. However, mom said that anything to do with their wedding she didn’t want. Except for the marriage license which is already at the house in dad’s safe.” Sam sighed. “So...let’s pack it up and send it to grandma. She can decide what to do with it from there.” He looked to Dean for confirmation.

Dean smiled. “You heard him.”

Michael nodded. “Will do, Sammy.”

Dean looked at Lucifer. “LJ?”

“Lucifer John,” he answered. “Dad didn’t like that mom named me after someone like him in the bible, but she had pushed for it before dad gave his opinion and so Dad gave me ‘John’ in case I wanted to go just by my middle name.” He smiled. “Just so you both know. Unless you’re trying to get my attention I prefer either Luc or LJ if it’s you guys. But at work, I go by Luke.”

Dean nodded.”Good to know if I need you for anything.”

Michael’s eyes went huge. “Ooh. That reminds me. Cassie, either remind me

or you can do it--contact info for them.”

He nodded. “I can give you Dean’s.”

“How do you have Dean’s number?” 

They looked at the door to see Raphael walking in. Sam spoke up, “They exchanged numbers at the wedding.” 

“Whatever,” he shrugged. “I gotta run. I have a shift at the hospital.”

“Bye,” they called out, neither looking up. Dean waited for the door to close before he snickered. “What does he do, as a doctor?”

“Um...pediatrics,” Lucifer answered.

Dean’s eyes blew wide. “You’re kidding, right?”

They shook their heads. He looked at everyone. “People are actually allowing him near children?”

They laughed. Michael walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. He kissed the top of his head. “God, I love you.”

He tapped his arms. He looked at Cas and then the others. “Remind me to never let him near my children.”

They nodded. “Agreed.”

“Is it wrong that we dismiss him like that?” Sam asked.

Michael shook his head. “If he wasn’t so much like grandpa we wouldn’t be. There is a reason why dad doesn’t talk about him or associate with him.” He sighed. “Grandpa’s an archaic Alpha. Like he would flip his shit if he knew mom was a nurse at the high school and not home taking care of the house or waiting for dad to get home to fuck her.” He looked at Dean. “And trust me with his views on Omegas in general dad will not let him anywhere near you.” He exhaled. “Sometimes I wish Jennifer would find something to do with herself.” He looked at the others. “Not that we need the money, but it’d be nice…never mind.”

“You want her to find something outside you and Nicky,” Dean replied. “A hobby, something that interests her so that she’s not making her entire life around you and Nicky.” 

“Am I wrong in thinking that an Omega needs it?”

Dean shook his head. “No. We do. At least I do.” He looked at Cas, his eyes saying it all, but then he looked at their brothers. “I don’t mind doing the typical Omega shit. You know, cooking and cleaning and being the primary parent that someone goes to concerning my children, but if an Alpha won’t let me do what makes me feel like me then we’re not gonna work.”

Lucifer nodded. “I like that. Good for you.” He looked at his watch. “Anyone hungry? We could order pizza and finish packing up this ugly seventies nightmare.”

Dean laughed. “Okay. Um...try the Pizza Connection.” He smiled. “I love that place. The sauce…” his words trailed off when the boys were looking at him. “Sorry.”

Castiel smiled. “It’s okay. We’re willing to try it. Do you have their number?”

“It’s in my phone,” he said.

Sam stood and walked over to get it. He attempted to open it, but there was a code. “When did you put a code on your phone?”

“Um...three years ago when he thought it was his right as the “family alpha’ to snoop through my stuff.”

“Oh,” Sam murmured. “What’s the code?”

“Um…” he waved his hand and Sam handed him the phone. “Tell you later,” he murmured to the younger teen. He typed it into the phone and handed it back. 

Sam smiled. “555-9817,” he told Michael. 

Michael typed it into his phone. They told him what he wanted and Michael looked at Sam. “Small veggie pizza?”

He stiffened and looked down at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. Mom said you like to eat healthy. I figured pizza’s not exactly healthy, but we could attempt it and get you a veggie pizza with cheese.”

Sam looked at Dean as he sank down to his knees. “Yeah...that’d be great. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” He looked at everyone. “Meatlovers, extra cheese?”

They all agreed. “Extra bacon?” Dean asked.

Cas stiffened slightly hoping that no one would mention it and thankfully no one did. Michael just nodded as Lucifer put the note into his phone so Michael could read it. “Cokes?”

They agreed to that too and Lucifer added it. Michael ordered the pizzas and hung up, saying, “Twenty minutes and they’ll drop it off.”

Dean nodded. “Um...could you guys give me a few minutes? I was packing up my…”

“Oh!” Gabriel said. “Yeah, we’ll go. You finish up.”

Cas pushed himself to his feet and started walking when he felt Dean’s hand tug on him. “Stay?” he asked, his green eyes pleading.

“Dean…”

Michael looked at them. “Stay. It’s okay.”

Gabriel was the last to head out and said playfully, “Remember it’s twenty minutes, no knotting.”

As Gabe closed the door they heard a loud smacking sound and then Gabriel screaming in pain. Castiel laughed. “Sure you wanna claim them?”

He laughed. “I like them. They’re good guys. Jennifer and Raphael, I’m not totally sure about, but they’re family.”

Castiel smiled. “Why did you want me to stay? This is your nest, Dean. This is a private thing that should only be seen by your Alpha.”

He sighed. “I know. I don’t know. I just...it’s hard to stop thinking of you as mine. I mean, we officially broke up yesterday. And I feel like someone ripped my arm off. I just...I don’t…”

Castiel knew what he meant because it was hard for him too. Which is why he gave in to the urge to hold him. He leaned over and took his hand. “Okay. What do you want me to help with?”

“Just help me pack up everything?”

He nodded. “And I promise I’ll be gentle.”

Dean laughed. “Just don’t make any of it smell like you and I think we’ll be okay.”

He laughed. “I’ll try my best.”

* * *

Michael and Lucifer sat down on the old saggy couch and Lucifer bounced. “This is one two-year-old jump away from breaking.”

Sam nodded. “Dean hates that thing. Hasn’t sat on it since he found out he was an Omega.”

“Why?”

“That’s where dad forced him to have his heats,” he whispered. He sighed. “Dean’s gonna hate me for that.”

Immediately the 2 Alphas shot off the couch. “He forced him to have a Heat out in the open?!” Gabriel exclaimed.

Sam nodded. “He told Dean that if he was gonna be a Little Bitch then he’d have to get used to it.” He looked at them. “Don’t tell Dean I swore. He’s trying to keep me from doing it until I’m sixteen.”

Michael smiled. “Promise.” He looked at Lucifer. “All right, LJ. Grab an end. Time to get this hideous thing out of here.” He looked at Sam. “We’ll eat on the coffee table.”

About 10 minutes later, the couch was at the curb and Michael and Lucifer walked back into the house. “Now, what I originally wanted to talk to you about,” Michael told him.

He nodded. “Okay.”

“The three of us don’t live in the house. Gabe does sometimes spend the night. Anyway, Dean and Cassie are gonna need us. We need you to keep an eye on them for us. Write down what you see and tell us.”

“Why?”

“Have you ever heard of Mate Separation Sickness?”

He nodded. “Yes. There are two different kinds. Cas and Dean haven’t bit each other though.”

“No, but they’ve been having sex,” Gabriel smirked. 

“Yes, thank you, Gabriel.” Lucifer turned to Sam. “Michael and I suspect that they scent mated. And if they did then they’ll be going through separation sickness.”

Sam nodded. “What do I need to look for?”

Michael smiled and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. “Thought we could count on you, Baby Brother.” He sighed. “The severity of the symptoms depends on how deep their bond runs, but there’s depression, headaches, no appetite, vomiting, nothing smells right--which goes with the vomiting sometimes and definitely goes with the no appetite. Then there’s aches and pains, fatigue, emotional outbursts.”

Lucifer continued, “Have you ever seen an Alpha rut?”

He nodded. “Why? Cas won’t hurt him will he?”

“No!” Gabriel said. “Not at all. When an Alpha is kept from his mate he’ll prowl, pace, get angered and try to get to him. If Cas gets to that stage you need to call one of us immediately. Do not hesitate.”

He nodded. “Okay. If it gets to that, when will they have to get to the hospital?”

“When they get feverish and getting physically ill. The others are manageable, but once they start feeling the loss of appetite then we’ll need to keep an eye out for the physically ill part. Those usually go hand in hand. That means that they’re physically shutting down and that’s the time to get them to the hospital.”

“In the hospital will they keep them apart?”

Lucifer shook his head. “No, not if dad tells them--”

“You have to tell dad?!” Sam exclaimed quietly.

They nodded. “He’s dad. If they start going through any of this, then dad is going to be our first phone call because this isn’t something we should ever keep from him. Omegas have been known to die from the Sickness, Sammy,” Gabriel told him. “That’s why it’s imperative that we tell dad because he can tell the doctors to put them together that he’s okay with them being romantically involved.”

Michael looked at him. “You have to know that dad would much rather cut his limbs off then to ever have us be apart from someone we love or have us in as much pain as Dean and Cas will be in if they did mate.”

“Wouldn’t they have known though?”

“Not necessarily,” Michael explained. “They could have done it instinctively and that’s something you can’t stop because you don’t know it’s happening.”

Sam nodded. “Okay. Promise I’ll keep you up to date.”

“Good,” Lucifer said. “We’ll be stopping in every day to check on everything. Making sure you’re eating and everything, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

He sighed, was it wrong that he was hoping that they had mated? 

That way no one could keep them apart again and Dean would be happy again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Up: Time Jump and the Mate Separation Sickness is in full swing...


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are in the thick of the separation sickness...
> 
> When Dean's fever spikes, Michael and Lucifer call dad...
> 
> Dean and Cas are reunited...

**-Tuesday, August 13, 2019...**

Dean groaned as he awoke from another fretful sleep. He’d been having those for about 2 weeks now. He moaned as his head pounded. His entire body ached and it felt like someone had punched him in the gut. His pillow and sheets were soaked with sweat and his tears. 

Everything hurt.

Even his hair hurt.

His body, mind, spirit and his inner Omega was screaming for Cas. 

His scent had fluctuated so much he was for sure it died. It went from a burning scent to a dulled burning scent.

Dean had slept worth shit. He couldn’t sleep. This wasn’t what he thought it would be. He had heard about pining sickness but this was extreme. He knew he’d be depressed and that he might have some withdrawal symptoms but he wasn’t expecting anything like this. It was brutal. It didn’t feel like what the book he had gotten from Amazon said it would be like. This was an entirely different thing. 

He had heard of something like this happening with the Omega, but that was only if the bond between them had been so strong and deep. The depression was awful. He went from despondent to uncontrollable sobbing in seconds. And it got worse when he’d get a sudden whiff of Cas’ scent from across the hall and when he heard the Alpha howl because he couldn’t get to him. 

This whole thing was weird. Dean hadn’t thought it would happen to him. They’d only known each other a week.

Thinking about the Alpha only briefly started the aching and cramping and he cried out, gripping the sheets beneath him. Excruciatingly sharp pains shot from his abs to his groin and he cried out. 

For the last 10 days, the symptoms had been intensifying. At least he thought it was 2 weeks. He could barely remember his name half the time. He’d moved from nest, to bed, to floor through all of this. The floor was the coolest place to be for his fever (oh, God, don’t get him started on those. He thought his heat fevers were bad…), but it was also the coldest when his fever broke, so he’d climb either into his nest or in his bed. 

His stomach swirled and he groaned. He pushed himself up and stumbled to the connecting bathroom. He immediately dove for the toilet bowl and wretched. His head pounded. as he continued to wretch. He rested his forehead on the seat and took a couple of deep breaths.

As he breathed he smelled bacon and pepper and a whine and whimper left his lips. “Alpha…” He groaned as another set of pains shot through him and he fell to the porcelain floor. “ALPHA!” Dean wailed as the pains seized at him again.

He could understand why Omegas died from this. It was too much sometimes. He had resigned himself to not living through it. He couldn’t help it. The Omega survival rate of this was extremely low unless he got to his Alpha. He dragged himself back to his bed. However, he was too weak to pull himself into bed, so he stayed where he was. 

When the pain finally subsided enough he sat up with a wince, his body trembled from the agonizing pain that shot through his body. He needed medications, water, and food. Exactly in that order. But the food didn’t taste good anymore and not even Sam smelt right and he didn’t want him anywhere near him. He winced as he felt his stomach cramp again. It wasn’t like a Heat cramp. Heat cramps were more painful. This had taken on a whole new definition of pain. It felt like his body was fighting his will and trying to force him to his Alpha.

He growled as his body ached with blinding pain. “Cas!” he called out before he began sobbing. 

* * *

Sam went upstairs and grabbed a very soft washcloth. He walked into Dean’s room and shut the door behind him. He’d been doing this for 10 days. He’d go in, wipe Dean down with a cold washcloth and check his temperature. He’d record it and note anything else Dean told him about his symptoms, pains, and aches. 

This time wasn’t any different. Wet the cloth in the bathroom and walked to Dean. He ran the cloth over his forehead and down his arms. He watched as another round of pain gripped him and Dean screamed out in pain. Sam bit his lip as he continued to take care of his brother. “Dean, please, continue to fight,” he murmured. “I can’t lose…” he began to cry. 

He exhaled and checked his temperature. _103.2_ . “Damn it,” Sam murmured through his tears. It wasn’t going down. If anything it was rising. He finished attempting to cool him down and then checked his temperature again. _103.9_. Yep, it was rising. He knew from his talks with Michael and Lucifer that if it was rising then they needed to come up with another plan. He pulled himself to his feet and walked out of the room.

He stopped at Cas’ door but didn’t go in. He walked downstairs and headed into the kitchen. Downstairs, Sam picked up his cell phone and dialed Michael’s number. He waited. 

“Michael Novak’s office. This is Anael. How may I help you?”

“Hello, Anael. This is Sam. I’m one of Michael’s brothers.”

“Right,” she snickered. “I’ve met--” she looked up when Michael walked into the outer office. She put a hand over the receiver. “There’s a Sam on the phone claiming to be your brother.”

“He is my brother as of Saturday,” he told her. “He’s my baby brother.” 

Sam heard what he said and smiled. It felt nice that Michael, Lucifer, and Gabriel did that. He jerked when he heard the muffled scream again and then the sound of someone tearing up their room upstairs. He sighed. He heard Michael’s voice and said, “It’s getting worse, Mike.”

“What’s going on?”

“Well, Dean’s fever is spiking. Neither of them are eating. Or sleeping. Cas is in his room pacing, growling, trashing his room and then howling. I have never heard anything like it before.”

“Shit,” he murmured. “Okay, what about Dean?”

He explained the symptoms to him. The aches, pains and the symptoms that were mimicking a Heat--the cramps, stomach pains, groin pains, the crying--and then the one that he was worried about because it was the one that was closest to him...Sam didn’t even want to talk about it. “Dean’s fever is spiking, Mike. Like jumping several degrees. I just went up to help him and I took his temperature it was 103.2 and then when I went to check it again before I left it spiked to 103.9.”

“Oh, sonofabitch,” he murmured. “Okay. Um...I’m calling mom and dad.”

“You do realize they are both going to be really, really angry that we kept this from them for this long?”

“I know,” Michael said. “And Luc and I decided we’d take the brunt. We don’t want you retreating or being afraid of dad when he goes off on us for doing this.” He sighed. “I was just trying to give them a honeymoon. I was hoping that they hadn’t...and now it is way overdue which we’re expecting dad’s anger, but you don’t need to know that.” He sighed. “I’m getting Luc and calling mom and dad. Call you with what we come up with, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Michael hung up the phone and looked at Anael. “Clear my schedule for the next two hours. I have to call my dad. Also, call Luke and tell him to meet me in my office.”

She nodded and picked up the phone again. He walked into his office and shut the door. He exhaled and running his hands through his hair. Moments later, his office door opened and Lucifer walked in. “We’re really doing this?”

“We have to. Dean’s fever is spiking, Luc. And you know what happens when that happens.”

He nodded. He did. He exhaled heavily. “Okay. Let’s do this.” He rubbed his fingertips over his forehead. “Man, dad’s gonna kill us.”

Michael nodded. “He will, but it’s our fault. We should have told them before all of this happened.” He shot a text to his dad telling him he was gonna video call him...it was important. Michael connected the video call after James came back and told him to go ahead. He smiled when he seen his dad shirtless and Mary in a tank top over what he figured was her bathing suit. “Hi.”

“Hi,” James said. “What’s going on?”

Michael took a breath. “It’s Castiel and Dean.”

Lucifer saw Mary blanch. “Oh, God…” he murmured. 

Michael took his brother’s hand. “First, I wanna say this...we love you both. And we were trying to take care of this ourselves. We wanted to give you the honeymoon you both deserve.”

“Michael, just say it,” James told him.

He sighed. “Dad, do you remember the week of the wedding when Cassie had that date with the Omega? The blind date that Jennifer’s cousin Andrea set up for him?”

He nodded. Mary looked at her oldest boys. “Did you say, Andrea? Andrea Kormos?”

He nodded. “Yes. Kormos was Jennifer’s maiden name before we got married.”

Mary’s stomach dipped. “Oh, God.”

James looked at his wife and then at his oldest boys. “Continue.”

“Dean was the Omega,” Lucifer said quickly. “They were a couple.”

Mary’s jaw fell open. “Oh, man…why didn’t anyone say anything?”

"Because Dean didn't want to ruin your wedding day,” Michael told Mary.

She sighed. “That boy...always taking care of everyone. Never worries about himself.” 

Michael nodded. “And honestly, I hadn't realized that they were in love with each other until the wedding day.”

“Whoa, hold up. They're in love with each other?”

“Yes, sir.”

“We have a bigger problem,” Lucifer told them.

“Besides your brothers being in love with each other and no one bothered to tell me?” 

“Yes, dad. And this is the serious part.”

James nodded. “What is it?”

“During one of their dates...they, uh...scent mated,” Michael told them.

Mary’s heart stopped beating, she was sure of it. “No…please tell me you’re not calling to tell me Dean’s--”

“No!” Michael exclaimed. “Not yet anyway.”

Mary put a hand to her belly. “Oh, God…” 

Michael filled them in on what has happened in the last 10 days. “And just now, Sam called me to tell me that Dean’s fever is spiking.”

Mary’s heart dropped to her stomach. “No…” she shook her head. “That can’t happen.”

“Mom--”

“No!” she yelled. “You can’t let his fever get any higher. If it does, he’ll...he’ll...he’ll die.” She looked at the boys. “We’re built to spike high temps, but normally an Omega’s fever--even at the peak of their heat--only spikes to 102.9. It never goes higher than that. If he’s higher than that then there is no time. There is a time window now.”

“What kind of time window?” Lucifer asked.

“Forty-eight hours,” she told them. “You can’t let my baby die, boys. You’re my babies too now, but…”

Michael nodded. “We know mom.” 

“But,” James interjected. “You can’t just throw Castiel in there and let biology take care of it. You’ll have to go to the house and calm Castiel down. Tell him it’s the only way he’ll see his Omega--and make sure you say that. If they scent bonded then he’s prowling that room, probably tearing it up. His Alpha **_needs_** to be with his Omega. So, you need to use Alpha and Omega when addressing them. Your mom and I are coming home. I’m gonna record a video for you to show Cassie after you calm him down. It’s gonna tell him that he can be with his Omega without repercussions from me.”

“You’re angry,” Lucifer noted.

“Oh, I’m more than angry,” James told them. “I’m both livid and worried.”

“Just a minute, Jimmy,” Mary said to him. “Has their scents mixed?”

“Yes,” Lucifer said. “Cas got mad while we were at the other house and it smelt like rotting banana bacon.”

She nodded. “For future reference, that’s your first clue. Dean’s scent is honey and bananas. Castiel’s is bacon and pepper.”

“How’d you know?” Lucifer asked.

“Because Dean said he smelt like jerky.” She smirked. “Jerky’s his favorite snack.”

James looked at his boys. “Take the rest of the day off. Give me five minutes after this call to send you the video to give to Castiel. Then put those two together. Hopefully, we’re gonna catch it in time.”

“Dad, we’re sorry.”

This time he blew. “You should have come to me when you knew!”

"We didn't know they had done--"

"Not that part, Michael. Them being together. You should have come to me! You should have said something! He exclaimed, frustrated. "Castiel and Dean should have come to me."

"Dean wouldn't have done that. He may be starting to trust you but right now he has an irrational fear of Family Alpha's reactions to things like this." He sighed. "It also doesn't help that Gabriel got his advice from Raphael and Gabriel told Cas and Dean that you'd be angry because you had told us to not hit on Dean."

James' growl was audible as he walked away for a moment. “That was directed more toward Raph, then you guys. Raph is a jerk. I didn’t want Dean to feel unsafe. But if someone would have come to me I would have allowed it with some rules, but now I can’t even put those rules into place. They’re gonna have to share a room, possibly even mating bites.”

“We can put one in place: No babies until Dean at least graduates from high school.”

James chuckled. “Right.” He sighed. “Hopefully we didn’t emotionally break Cas.”

“Is that a thing?” Lucifer asked.

James nodded. “Yeah. It’s a thing. Being away from your mate can mess you up. And if that mate dies…” he sighed. “It’s hard. I went through pining sickness when your mom died. I had Missouri come watch you while I went through it. She just never left.”

Michael laughed. “Yeah.”

“Okay, give me a few minutes and then I’ll send you the video.”

“Will do. I’m sorry.”

“We’re not going to talk about it until your brother and his mate are healthy again.”

* * *

Castiel groggily opened his eyes when he heard the door open. “Go away!” he growled.

“Cassie, it’s us,” Michael said gently. 

He picked up the glass he had water in a couple of nights ago and threw it in Michael and Lucifer’s direction. “Go away!” he yelled.

Michael dodged the glass and looked at his brother. Remembering what dad said about sounding firm to get his Alpha’s attention he said, “Now, you calm the hell down, Castiel.”

“Get out!” he screamed and got out of bed.

Michael didn’t even flinch as he took him by the shoulders and held him back. “I said calm down!” he growled. “Alpha!”

Castiel straightened.

Michael smiled. “Good. Now, do you want to see your Omega, Alpha?”

“Dean...mate...my Omega…” he whispered.

“Yes. You need to calm down before we let you see your Omega.”

“Now, Alpha, our Alpha wanted you to see this before we take you in there.” Lucifer handed him his phone. “Watch the video.”

Castiel sighed. He punched his thumb on the video and his dad’s face popped up:

_“Castiel, my baby boy...you’re so strong, but you didn’t need to be if you had come to me. I want you to listen to me, Cassie. I don’t mind that you’re together. It’s not a problem for me. Doesn’t matter. You’re my boy if you had come to me and told me then this whole thing could have been avoided.” He smiled. “I know you wanted to hold out for me and mom, but now your Omega needs you, Castiel._

_“Be the good Alpha I know you can be and take care of your Omega. He’s gonna need you, Cassie. He’s gonna need you now more than ever. You need to really hear me, Alpha. You’re Omega is dying. So this is what I want you to do. Go into that room, find where he is and hold him. Let him know you’re there, that you love him and that you’re not going anywhere. Tell him that mom and I have no problems with you two being together. Bring your mate back to life, Alpha. You’re the only one who can do it.”_

Michael looked at his little brother and said, “Now, I need you to keep calm, alright?”

“Yes,” Castiel said coolly. 

“Luc and I are going to go change his bedding and then you put your Omega in the bed and do whatever it is you need to do, alright?”

He nodded. “Y-Y-Yes.” His body was shaking. Michael wasn’t entirely sure if it was because he was cold or in that much pain. Castiel began to pace and prowl around. He had to wait and then he’d be with Dean again. 

A few minutes later, Michael came back into the room. “Come on.”

Castiel walked with him across the hall. Lucifer looked at Castiel. “He’s on the other side of the bed, he’s naked, Cassie. You may need to strip down before. Dad said the skin on skin contact would help.”

He nodded. His mind was clearing a little to be coherent enough to understand what they were saying to him. He could smell Dean and knew he was in distress. “Go,” he said calmly. “Leave me and mate be.” He started stripping down until he was naked as his brothers walked out. He went to Dean and got to his knees. “Dean.”

“Cas?” he whispered. He groaned out in pain. “It hurts, Alpha.”

Castiel lifted him in his arms and laid him on the bed. He climbed in next to him and wrapped his arms around him. He kissed from his cheek to his shoulder and back again. “I love you, Honey Bee.”

Dean tried to fight against the feverish hallucination. “Don’t call me that.”

He didn’t say anything as he pulled him closer and kissed him all over. 

Dean felt the pain beginning to ease as coherency was coming back to him. “Alpha...my Alpha.”

“Yes, my Omega,” he whispered into his skin. “All yours.”

Soon, the exhaustion took hold and pulled them under. And for the first time in 2 ½ weeks they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it may seem soon, but we got fun smutty times to get to, Everyone.
> 
> Question: Do you think mating bites should be exchanged?


	7. Note from the Author

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letting this story go... :-(

To My Readers:

It breaks my heart to do this because I love you guys. It saddens me to tell you this...I have decided to let this story go. I may come back to it in the future or I might not and I might use the premise for something else. I don't know yet.

You have no idea how much I LOVE your love and support while I made my decision. However, I hope you go back and read some of my other stories. However, there will be others that I am walking away from also. I hope you understand and will continue to be a fan. 

**Author's Note:**

> TERMS TO REMEMBER:
> 
> Scent Bonding: Scent Bond - A scent bond is where two people find they are compatible through scent before they bite. They may smell good to one another, send each other into rut/heat and find they are in pain when not around each other before they bite. It’s very similar to the True Mates Trope without the True Mates part. Some stories you would actively seek a scent bond by marking your partner and being marked by them for a spell (several weeks to months) before taking a bite. Kind of like an engagement period.
> 
> ON HIATUS FOR WRITER'S BLOCK AND PLOT BUNNIES THAT KEEP HOPPING AROUND
> 
> Scent Mating - when two people scent one another and find themselves inadvertently connected to one another as if they had been bitten as in a mating. Deeper than a Scent Bond, the two find that when they are apart from their Scent Mate, they find they are in physical pain, akin to withdrawal or a lighter version of a Broken mating bond recovery.This could lead into the trope of a True Mate. (This is the type Dean and Cas have)
> 
> ALSO THIS IS MARKED UNDERAGE BECAUSE DEAN'S 17; HOWEVER IN THIS FIC, HE'S AT THE AGE OF CONSENT.


End file.
